


bestfriends with benefits

by collidecolours



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, probably fluff too, thats the real question, why is clarke so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidecolours/pseuds/collidecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke leans her head slightly to one side, trying to determine if Lexa would be okay with that. Even if it is pretty crazy. “Well…” Clarke notices Lexa’s head snap up from looking at the floor, is it excitement Clarke can see in her best friend’s eyes? “Would it be weird… if maybe we,” the blonde starts. “Kissed?” It's now Clarke’s turn to look down in embarrassment, but not for long.</p><p>“Clarke, people already think we’re a couple by how touchy we are.” Lexa smiles, bringing her right hand up to place it underneath Clarke’s chin, the blonde meets her gaze. “I mean we’re best friends, so we’d feel comfortable right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably planning on making this a multi-chapter fic if you like it!

Clarke arrives home from school, puts down her bags and uses the mirror across from her in the doorway to tie her hair up in a bun. _I wonder if mom’s home,_ she thinks.

 

“Mom?” She calls out. Getting no response she now knows the answer to her question.

 

Clarke walks upstairs to her room, closing her door behind her and kicking off her shoes. She takes off her clothes to change into pyjamas, although it’s only 5pm. She doesn’t bother with pants so instead she lies in a loose shirt and underwear.

 

Ever since Clarke broke up with Finn a few weeks ago, she’s been feeling a little sexually frustrated to say the least. She begins her usual routine of pulling up some porn on her phone and sliding her hand into her underwear. Midway, she receives a text from Lexa telling her she’s coming over in ten. She slides away the notification telling herself she can finish in time. She goes back to sliding her middle finger through her wet lips and ghosting over her opening, then circling her clit over and over. “Fuck,” She moans. Dropping her phone and instead resorting to her imagination, she knows she shouldn’t but she thinks about Lexa, on top of her and inside her.

 

“Clarke, are you here?” She hears the familiar voice of her mom from downstairs. _Shit._

 

“Coming mom, I’ll be down in a minute.” Clarke responds as she’s frozen in position.

 

“Lexa’s here, I saw her on her way here so I gave her a lift. Should I send her up?” Her mom shouts up to Clarke.

 

“No! I’ll be down in a sec.” Clarke immediately answers, her cheeks red and hair messy. She jumps out of bed and throws on some sweatpants, looking over herself in the mirror to make sure she’s at least presentable. She decides this will have to do and leaves her room to go downstairs. She sees her mom grabbing her keys and purse while she speaks on the phone, clearly in a rush.

 

“Honey, I’ve been called in at the hospital. I’ll be back later okay?” Abby says, kissing Clarke’s forehead. “See you later Lexa.” Abby calls as she closes the door on her way out.

 

“Bye Mrs Griffin,” Lexa shouts. Clarke walks from the doorway into the living room where Lexa is sitting on the sofa with her eyes glued to the screen. It's football of course. Clarke smiles to herself, always finding it funny how Lexa forgets her surroundings whenever there's a ball involved.

 

Clarke sneaks up behind the sofa to lean down and whisper into Lexa’s ear: “Earth to Lexa.” Making the brunette jump slightly.

 

“Clarke, I don’t appreciate you creeping up on me. You know that,” Lexa says, furrowing her brows.

“I know but it’s the only way to get your attention when this is on,” Clarke answers as she gestures to the TV. Lexa smiles at the girl, patting the side next to her for Clarke to join her. Clarke grins at her and snuggles up to Lexa’s side.

 

“Chill Griffin, I just wanted you to take a seat.” Lexa says with a smirk. Only resulting in Clarke cuddling the girl closer than before.

*

The two girls remain in that position until Clarke tells Lexa about the new sketch she did of the view outside her window. Lexa's always been enthusiastic to see Clarke’s new pieces and so she doesn’t hesitate to follow when Clarke gets up to show her in her room. Clarke strolls into the corner of her room to retrieve her sketchbook, when she turns around she sees a flustered Lexa sitting on her bed. Clarke walks over to her, concern on her face.

“Lexa, why do you look like you just saw a ghost?” Clarke questions, kneeling down before Lexa and placing her hand on the girl’s thigh which seems to make her tense. Clarke glances over to Lexa’s side, a bright light distracting her. That’s when she realises she left the porn open on her phone. _Crap,_ she thinks, her face now visibly flushing.

Clarke notices Lexa's mouth form a sympathetic smile, her hand is no longer placed on Lexa's thigh. She doesn’t mean for Lexa to be uncomfortable it’s just that they never really talk about _those_ kind of things, mostly because of how close they were, she doesn’t want things to be awkward between them.

 

“Clarke, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lexa starts. “Everyone does it, and I’m sure you’re feeling a bit deprived lately.” She finishes raising her eyebrows and giving Clarke a knowing look. The tense atmosphere completely changes and Clarke relaxes her muscles.

“Lexa, I-It’s just I miss it you know? Being so close to someone, I don’t know…” Clarke tries to explain not being able to find the right words. She lifts her gaze to look up at Lexa from her position with her legs now crossed sitting on the floor in front of her.

“You know you don’t have to explain yourself, right?” Lexa rushes to say. “Not about something _everybody_ does.”

“Yeah I know,” Clarke pulls in her lips and gives Lexa a tight smile. “I kinda want to talk about it though, it’s been bothering me and I’ve been pretty stressed lately.”

Lexa brings herself down to join Clarke on the floor, her too crossing her legs. She places a hand on Clarke’s knee and rubs her thumb back and forth. “Clarke why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa says. “Maybe I could of help-” Clarke notices Lexa’s hesitation. “No-Not, I mean I don’t want to make you uncomfo- I, fuck sorry.” Her face a rosy shade of red.

Clarke leans her head slightly to one side, trying to determine if Lexa would be okay with that. Even if it is pretty crazy. “Well…” Clarke notices Lexa’s head snap up from looking at the floor, is it excitement Clarke can see in her best friend’s eyes? “Would it be weird… if maybe we,” the blonde starts. “Kissed?” It's now Clarke’s turn to look down in embarrassment, but not for long.

“Clarke, people already think we’re a couple by how touchy we are.” Lexa smiles, bringing her right hand up to place it underneath Clarke’s chin, the blonde meets her gaze. “I mean we’re best friends, so we’d feel comfortable right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods as the two girls stare at each other for just a moment. Lexa nods her head as if to ask Clarke if it’s okay to kiss her and Clarke nods once more. Lexa stands up and reaches her hand down to pull Clarke up with her. She moves them over to the bed so they’re both sitting with their legs hanging off the side.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks.

“Yes, like you said you’re my best friend. I’d feel safe.” Clarke responds. Clarke then decides to lean forward until her face is inches from Lexa’s, she looks up at the girl’s eyes one more time before looking at the distance between them. Yeah, her and Lexa are comfortable with each other and absurdly close but never has she ever been this close to her. She takes in the view of the brunette’s long eyelashes, bright green eyes and the dip in the middle of her top lip. Clarke doesn’t want to wait a moment longer and decides to close the gap. This is a new feeling for both of them, but it's good, refreshing. It _is_ what Clarke’s been wanting for such a long time, even if every time she thinks about Lexa like this she pushes it aside. Like right now, she’s telling herself _this is what some friends do, right?_

The delicate short kisses stop. Clarke runs her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip and Lexa takes no time in granting her access. Clarke’s hands run over Lexa’s sides until she slowly slides them down to place them on the girl’s hips, lifting her shirt up a little so she can feel her skin. Lexa moans into the kiss that is now full of desperation.

“Can we lay down?” Lexa pulls back from the kiss panting, waiting and receiving a nod of approval from Clarke.

“You’re really good at this Lexa.” Clarke rushes to say as Lexa lays back on Clarke’s bed while Clarke straddles her. “Is this okay?”

Lexa gives a frantic nod, “Yes.”

Clarke leans down to take Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth, but this time it’s Lexa running her tongue over Clarke’s top lip. The only sounds in the room are the panting from both girls and the sloppy sounds their mouths produce. Without realising, Clarke starts to roll her hips down on Lexa’s, which makes the brunette moan into the girl’s mouth. Lexa brings both of her hands from Clarke’s face and brings them down to Clarke’s ass, pulling her into her when the blonde rolls her hips. “Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa says, looking up at Clarke as they take a breather. Clarke doesn’t stop what she’s doing with her hips, instead she looks down at Lexa. Taking in her dishevelled hair and swollen lips, she’s pretty sure she’s going to cum just from rocking into Lexa like this.

“Lexa, would it be weird if I-” Clarke tries to start, but gets caught in a moan. “It’s been so long, I think I might... cum.” Clarke mumbles, her head thrown back and her eyes now shut. Clarke is enjoying this way too much. The feeling of Lexa beneath her while she’s grinding down on her elicits a pleasure she can’t explain.

 

Lexa keeps one hand on Clarke’s ass, squeezing and helping the girl rock into her, while her other hand reaches to palm Clarke’s breast. “Is this okay Clarke?” Lexa breathes out.

 

Clarke rushes to breathe out a, “Yes,” as Lexa begins to rub her thumb over her nipple. “F-Fuck, Oh my god. Keep doing that.” Clarke gasps, bringing her gaze back down to meet Lexa’s who’s concentrating on making her friend feel good. Clarke can’t help but rock into Lexa at a quickening pace feeling her orgasm coming. “Lex-... I’m gonna cu-” She tries to explain. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clarke says as she buries her head into Lexa’s shoulder, screaming out high pitched profanities.

“Cum for me, Clarke. It’s okay,” Lexa replies in a soft tone, urging the girl on.

With that Clarke lets herself go, rocking into Lexa a few more times before her toes curl and she goes limp on top of Lexa. Furiously breathing into the brunettes neck, she closes her eyes and she stays like this for a few seconds. Until she realises just how embarrassing that was. She just came from humping Lexa. _N_ _o, no, no._ She brings up her head and looks down at Lexa who’s smirking. “I did not just do that.”

“I think you did,” Lexa grins, not wiping the smug look from her face.

“Oh my god, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you,” Clarke tries to say intimidatingly.

“Tell someone that I just got off my best friend from practically doing nothing? Why would I do that…” Lexa starts. Clarke sees Lexa’s face shift from a smug grin to a look of adoration. “Clarke I’m not gonna tell anyone, what kind of best friend would I be. Seriously?” Clarke lets out a breath of relief. “Plus, it may have been kinda hot…”

“Your turn next.” Clarke replies, a massive grin on her face.

“Uh huh, but not this time. I’m starving,” Lexa pushes Clarke off of her receiving a ‘hey!’ from Clarke. “I’m getting pizza!” Lexa shouts out as she runs for the house phone. Clarke only smiles to herself at how easily the two can go back to normal. But the way they look at each other, maybe there's something more? _Snap out of it Clarke, she’s your best friend,_ she thinks, then runs downstairs to tell Lexa what pizza she wants.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro... this is str8 up nasty

It's been a week since Clarke and Lexa kissed, and it's also a week since Clarke had orgasmed. Everytime she tries to pleasure herself, she can’t help but think of Lexa, and she can’t help but feel shame and stop. Clarke knows it's silly since she literally made out with her best friend and orgasmed on top of her, but she still can’t help but overthink it.

It's a friday evening and Clarke’s mom will not be back from the hospital until midnight. She texts Lexa asking if she wants to come over to watch a movie and snuggle, and Lexa replies in an instant saying she’ll be right over. It comes in handy that Lexa lives a few blocks down from Clarke, neither of the girls can ever really get bored. Clarke picks out a movie from her laptop and connects it to the TV on the wall, _Avengers will do_ , she thinks, knowing she really doesn’t want to be watching the movie anyway. If she's being honest, she doesn’t even want to to be _relieved_ tonight, she just wants to make Lexa feel good.

With that, Clarke hears a knock on the door. She shouts: “It’s open!” And sits down on the sofa. “Hey, bring the covers from my bedroom will you?”

“I’m on it,” Lexa replies.

Soon after, Lexa enters the living room with Clarke’s covers and a few pillows. “Thanks Lex.” Clarke says, smiling at the brunette before her. Noticing the girls wavy hair falling over her left shoulder, wearing black skinny jeans and a red flannel. _How have I never realised just how hot she is?_ Is all Clarke can think. But she knows it’s because of what happened last week, she thinks about Lexa in _many_ ways now. When she thought about Lexa when she touched herself before, it was mostly because she was the only person Clarke really trusts to touch her.

“Anyone in there?” Lexa asks, jokingly knocking on Clarke’s head.

“Uh, yeah sorry.”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, just.. Thinking”

“Wanna tell me what about?”

“No, not really,” Clarke begins to blush.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Lexa begins.

“No, it’s fine I promise,” Clarke ensures her with a small smile.

Lexa gives Clarke a tight-lipped smile and sits next to her. Putting her arm around the blonde’s back so Clarke can snuggle into her. Clarke smiles to herself when she feels the familiar warmth of Lexa; it’s intoxicating. She moves into Lexa a little more, and doing so Lexa’s hand that was hanging over her shoulder brushes her breast.

“I-Uh, sorry, accident.” Lexa insists.

Clarke looks up at her with a smirk. “Mmmhm.” She hums. She begins the movie and brings the covers to rest over the two of them. She can’t help but be so aware of everywhere she can feel Lexa. Her shoulders, her arm, her side. She revels in the feeling; it was her favourite kind. She decides to take her right hand that was inside the covers to search for Lexa’s, it wasn’t unusual for the two to hold hands. Lexa immediately entwines their fingers, accepting Clarke’s offer. The blonde rubs her thumb over the brunettes hand, slowly, almost sensually. She really wants Lexa to feel good. “Lexa, I-”

“Hmm?” Lexa says. Bringing down her gaze from the TV to meet the girl beside hers.

“Nothing.” Clarke responds. Instead she untangles their hands and places her hand on Lexa’s thigh. By now, the movie had just become background noise. She hears Lexa’s breath hitch but she doesn’t tense or look uncomfortable. Clarke begins to move her hand up and down on the brunette’s leg, _up and down, up and down._ She hears the girl next to her clear her throat, her cheeks visibly reddening. She likes the power she has over her, the normally confident girl who takes nothing from anyone, always stands her ground; an assertive girl. Clarke continues to do this for a few minutes until she feels Lexa’s hand on top of hers, moving with her. But Lexa slides Clarke’s hand a little higher, high enough for her to feel a sensation pulsing through her center.

“What are we doing?” Lexa breathes out. Looking at Clarke for an answer.

“Whatever you want,” She replies. “But first, you have to stop talking.”

Lexa obeys. Clarke noticing her closing her eyes when her fingers undo the buttons to her jeans. Until suddenly she isn’t anymore. She sees Lexa look over at her questioningly. “I want you to do it.” Clarke whispers. While pushing the covers that were resting over the two of them off to fall to the floor. “Take off your jeans… If you want.” Clarke’s eyes fill with a lust she isn’t familiar with, but not to say she doesn’t love it. The two girl’s stare at each other as moments go by, looking at one another's lips and flickering back up to each other's eyes. To say there was tension in the air would be an understatement. Lexa lifts her hips to shuffle out of her jeans, kicking them off to the side.

“Now what?”

“Are you okay with this?” Clarke asks. Not wanting to do anything Lexa isn't comfortable with. She's still unsure of how exactly her best friend feels about last week.

“Duh, why else would I be taking my pants off Clarke,” the brunette says with a lascivious smile.

Now that Clarke has her permission, she glances over Lexa’s thighs and gulps. Noticing the girl’s underwear sticking to her center. “Are you-” Clarke starts, but doesn’t finish.

“It’s okay Clarke, I’m just as into this thing we have going on as you are… I promise.”

Clarke feels herself completely relax in that moment. She brings her hand to rest on Lexa’s knee. “Are you wet?” She looks at Lexa, neither of them breaking the gaze.

“A little.”

“Good,” Clarke whispers. More to herself than to Lexa. “Now unbutton your shirt.”

“What about you?”

“Remember when I said no talking?” Clarke smirks.

Clarke watches Lexa undo her buttons slowly, she glances at Clarke every few seconds. Clarke can’t help but notice Lexa’s breathing speeding up, her chest rising. She also can’t help but notice the heat that was forming in her stomach. After all Lexa's buttons were undone, Lexa sat there with her thighs closed and her shirt open displaying her lacy black bra. “Lexa, touch your boobs, squeeze them.”

The brunette complies, taking her breast into her hand and squeezing; lightly. Clarke’s eyes linger on her breasts, watching how Lexa’s eyes are now half-lidded and her chin raised in the air slightly. Her breath quickening. It also comes to the blonde’s attention that the girl beside her starts rocking into the air, clearly trying to relieve the pressure on her center. Clarke leans over to whisper in Lexa’s ear: “Slide your hand down to your underwear, but do not put your hands inside.” Lexa does as she’s told, Clarke smirks at Lexa looking at her eagerly, waiting for the next demand. 

Clarke now leaving no space between herself and Lexa, nibbles at the girl’s ear. She wants to touch Lexa, to feel her. But she wants to do this first, she wants Lexa to feel good by herself. She sees that Lexa's getting impatient, lifting her hips in the air, and scrunching her other fist into a tight ball. “Please, Clarke.” Lexa mumbles, almost inaudibly.

“Hmm? I didn’t hear you.” Clarke teases, gaining a scowl from the girl beside her.

“Please,” Lexa says reluctantly.

“Dip your fingers inside.”

Lexa does, slowly. “F-fuck.” She moans. “I’m really wet Clarke.”

Clarke shivers with excitement at the girl saying her name in these circumstances. “Slide your fingers through your p-” Clarke starts but doesn’t know if that's _too_ dirty _._ “Slide them through, slowly.” Clarke moves her head down slightly to suck Lexa’s neck, not hard enough to leave bruises, but enough to make her feel good. The sound of Lexa moaning leaves Clarke extremely hot, her breath speeding up too. “That feel good?”

“Yes.” Lexa whines.

“Okay, take off your underwear.”

Clarke loves how Lexa doesn’t wait a moment after hearing that. Kicking them off in an instant. Bringing her hand down to her clit, but before she gets there Clarke takes her wrist.

“Not yet,” Clarke whispers. “Spread your legs, It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Lexa doesn’t hesitate. With her legs spread and her chest rising and falling, Clarke wonders why her best friend doesn’t seem insecure or uncomfortable. For her it just feels right, and this is how she wants to feel all the time. _Maybe that’s how she feels too._

Clarke glimpses down at Lexa’s sex and feels her own pulse at the sight. She releases Lexa’s wrist and puts her own hand under Lexa’s chin, turning her head to look at her. “Touch yourself, Lexa.”

Clarke receives a nod from Lexa who gets to work. Circling her clit and ghosting over her opening. “Mmmm,” she hums. “Clarke it feels so good.”

“Go inside, just one finger.”

Lexa places her middle finger inside, which causes the girl to gasp aloud. “Fuck.” She moans.

“Your fingers are so long Lexa, I wish they were inside me.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear. She wasn’t lying either.

“Clarke, I wish I was inside you right now.. Fuck.”

“Go faster.”

Lexa does. Pumping her finger inside herself rapidly. Causing her finger to glisten with with her wetness every time she pulls out.

“Add another.” Clarke says, breathlessly. Not taking her eyes off of Lexa’s hands pleasuring herself. “And rub your clit with your thumb.” Clarke doesn’t know how she’s keeping herself together. Her underwear is sticking to her center and her thighs are now clenched together. _Fuck,_ she thinks to herself, trying to remain still. Lexa was out of breath and it's obvious her climax is near. “Do you want to come Lexa?” The girl nods furiously at her, Clarke’s ears are met with her begging request ‘ _please clarke, I wanna cum’._ “Okay Lexa, cum for me.”

The brunette pumps her fingers desperately inside herself, losing all sense of rhythm she previously had. “Uhhhhh, yes, yes, yes.” Lexa cries out, her thumb pressed lightly on her clit. “Clarke, im gonna-”

“Go on baby,” Clarke doesn’t realise the term she just gave Lexa, instead urging the girl on. Forgetting her surroundings, the TV and everything else. This is just about Lexa.

With one last push inside, Lexa unravels herself. Drawing out a long string of profanities as her back arches off of the sofa. Clarke gives the girl all of her attention, noticing her chest rising and falling. Her face glistening with sweat, but not much. And her fingers still inside herself. As Lexa comes down, she begins to laugh. Turning her head to meet Clarke’s stare.

“Well…” Lexa begins. “That was, really good.”

Clarke replies with a grin. Dropping her gaze to Lexa’s motionless fingers inside herself. “Can I…?” Clarke says pointing her head toward the girl’s fingers.

“You want to… taste them?” Lexa questions.

“If thats-”

Before Clarke can finish, Lexa’s fingers are already out ready for Clarke to taste. The blonde doesn’t hesitate and brings Lexa’s fingers towards her mouth, taking her ring finger and middle finger into her mouth. She can’t help but moan at the taste; the warmth. She takes Lexa’s fingers all the way to the back of her throat, not breaking eye contact with her. She begins to swirl her tongue around her fingers, and then pulls them out of her mouth. “You taste _really_ good. It’s sweet… I like it.”

“God, Clarke.” Lexa stares at Clarke hungrily.

Clarke grins back at Lexa and returns her hand. “Well… that was different.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Should we talk about it?”

“After the movie?”

“Lexa, the movie’s over.”

“Fine.” She huffs.

 

“Mmhm,” Clarke hums, observing the small smile on her best friends face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay.... this time lexa's the horny one.............

School isn’t the place Clarke wants to be right now. She’s happy she’s in senior year, but that doesn’t relieve the stress. Seeing her best friend all the time is turning out to be a lot harder than she imagined, whenever she’s with Lexa she can’t help but want to be close to her, _or inside her._

Octavia, Raven, Lexa and Clarke are walking to their next class which happens to be History, one of Clarke’s favorite subjects. Instead of paying attention to what her friends are talking about, her mind wonders off thinking about how good Lexa looks today; almost as if she’s glowing. Clarke looks over to her friends and catches Lexa laughing at something, she can’t help but smile at her best friend looking so content; so happy. They finally reach the door to their class and Raven can’t help but tease Lexa.

“It’s your favorite class Lexa, wanna enter first?” Raven says, voice oozing sarcasm.

“Raven, you know I hate this class. Why do you do this every time.” Lexa replies with a glare.

“Haven’t we all agreed on Raven being an asshole?” Octavia adds, exaggerating a smile.

“She’s not wrong.” Clarke mocks.

“Alright, alright. I get it, you all love me, now come on get inside.” Raven says, rolling her eyes.

The girls all walk in, taking their usual seats. Raven and Octavia closer to the front, whereas Lexa and Clarke sit at the table in the back. The teacher begins to talk while giving out a sheet of questions they all have to answer.

“I want to see if everyone’s been paying attention to recent classes, so I’ll give you thirty minutes to get this done. Come to the front when you’re finished.”

Clarke doesn’t even have to turn to her right to see Lexa dramatically rolling her eyes, but she does anyway.

Lexa sighs, “Seriously?”

“Lexa, it’s not that bad, maybe if you paid attention you wouldn’t be moaning right now,” Clarke raises her eyebrows at her.

“It’s hard to pay attention when-”

“When what?” Clarke attempts to get the brunette to finish what she was going to say.

“Nothing, I just meant… Nothing.”

“Lexa…” Clarke whispers, seeing everyone else in the class have put their heads down to start the work.

“You might find it weird, I don’t want to make you feel-”

“How many times have we been over this?” Clarke asks. “We’ve talked about this already Lex.” Clarke isn’t lying, the girls finally spoke about the situation they have going on and agreed it’s just temporary until one of them find someone else to… help them out. Clarke isn’t satisfied with the idea, but she doesn’t hate it either. It’s just she can’t shake off this feeling of… jealousy. The idea that someone else will touch Lexa, someone else will hear her moans, _god her moans_. She shakes off the possessive feeling and brings her attention back to the girl in front of her who has her hand tucked under her chin while her elbow rests on the table, looking at Clarke. “Lexa, honestly, it’s okay.”

“You just look-” Lexa starts, Clarke notices the hesitation in her speech, so she smiles to encourage her friend to continue. “You’re a distraction, Clarke.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you seen what you’re wearing?”

Clarke glances down and takes in her light blue blouse which has two buttons open at the top revealing her bare neck and her black pencil skirt which hugs her thighs tightly, displaying her figure. “You think I’m… attractive?”

Lexa’s eyes are visibly wider and she stutters a few incoherent words before saying, “Well, yeah, I mean you’re my best friend. Of course I do.”

“Oh… so not in _that_ way?”

“Yes Clarke, in _that_ way.” Lexa huffs, placing her face in her hands. “I know I shouldn’t but, ever since… you know, I keep thinking about things.”

“You do? What kind of things?” Clarke rushes to ask.

“I don’t know… just what it would feel like...Insi-”

Before Lexa can even finish Clarke interrupts, “Inside me?”

“Yeah.”

“I think about that too.”

“You do?” Lexa questions, surprise written all over her face.

“Yeah, I mean we haven’t done that yet.”

“Do you think you can be quiet?”

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. “Lexa I’m whispering, no one can hear us back here, why do you want me to be quiet?”

Lexa simply raises her eyebrows at Clarke and Clarke’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape.

“Only if you want too.” Lexa insists.

“I want too.”

“Okay, well just don’t be loud okay?”

“I won’t.”

Clarke’s heart is beating quickly, her palms are sweating and her leg is bouncing up and down. The thought of Lexa touching her while all these people are around creates a heat in her stomach she knows too well when she’s around her best friend. Lexa scoots her chair closer to Clarke’s and places a hand on her thigh. Clarke feels Lexa’s hand slowly rub her thigh and she’s already more excited than she should be. She turns her head to glance at Lexa and she’s met with with a look of pure lust.

Lexa leans over and whispers into the blonde’s ear. “This is what I’ve been thinking about, Clarke.”

Clarke feels the brunette’s hand graze her knee. only to feel it push her skirt up towards her waist. Her heart flutters and she stops bouncing her leg, she rises very quietly from her chair so Lexa can push it up all the way so her thighs are no longer clothed. “Please.” Is all Clarke can say. She feels Lexa’s fingers brush over her underwear and dance over her thigh one last time. Clarke is wet. Wetter than she’s been in a long time and Lexa hasn’t even really touched her yet.

“What do you want me to do,” Lexa says. “Clarke.” Clarke feels a shivers at how Lexa pronounces her name, emphasizing the ‘k’ ever so slightly.

“You know, Lexa.” Clarke manages to whisper.

“Stop being so stubborn.”

Clarke looks at Lexa and feels the girl stop her movements on her thigh. She sighs but tells Lexa: “I want you.”

“Where do you want me, Clarke?”

“I-I want you… Inside me.”

“Wasn’t that hard was it?” Lexa smirks.

Clarke rolls her eyes but soon feels her breath catch in her throat when she feels Lexa run her fingers over her underwear slowly; agonizingly slow. “Fu-” Before Clarke can finish Lexa’s hand is over her mouth, denying her any speech.

“Quiet, remember?” Lexa says, dropping her hand from her mouth.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Clarke focuses on not moaning aloud and lifts her head to make sure no one’s looking their way. Lexa’s fingers pull at the waistline of Clarke’s underwear.

“Off.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke shuffles them off and leans down to pick them up to keep them out of view. Fully aware of the pressure on her clit when she does so. Clarke’s heart skips a beat when she hears: “Twenty minutes!” From the teacher. Both her and Lexa freeze in their positions. They wait a few seconds before continuing, Lexa cupping Clarke’s sex.

“Oh god.” Clarke murmurs. She lets her head fall back on her shoulders, glancing at the ceiling. _Be quiet, you have to be quiet._

Lexa doesn’t warn Clarke when she runs one finger through her folds, sliding through her wetness with ease. Clarke suppresses a moan, gripping her hands at each side of her chair.

“Feel nice?”

Clarke doesn’t trust herself not to moan aloud, so instead she rapidly nods her head, tucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Lexa runs her finger through a few more times, until this time she pokes at Clarke’s opening. Clarke immediately spreads her legs wider for her, if anyone turns around right now, things could get awkward. She doesn’t care.

“I’m not gonn-” Clarke tries to get out but her speech is interrupted with Lexa dipping her slender middle finger inside her. “Mmm, oh my- Lexa,” She moans, as quiet as possible. “Wait, please.” Clarke tells her. She needs to stop for a moment otherwise she'll cum extremely early, _again_. She gains as much composure as she can and glances up at the class again, met with the back of everyone’s head and the teacher’s body is obscured with a computer in front of him.

“You’re not gonna what?” Lexa asks, as she stops her movement. Genuinely questioning the blonde.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to last long. It feels really good Lexa. Better than I imagined.” Clarke blushes, dropping her head a little.

“Hey, Clarke.” The brunette whispers, lifting Clarke’s chin with her other hand to meet her gaze. “It’s okay. It’s a compliment actually.” She says with a smug look.

Clarke smiles at her best friend. “Okay… I’m ready.” With this, Lexa pushes inside Clarke again, her slender finger still not all the way in. Clarke subconsciously lifts her hand to her breast, squeezing it lightly. Her breaths are now speeding up with her teeth nearly drawing blood from her bottom lip. Lexa doesn’t stop though, her pace quickening. Clarke can feel Lexa’s gaze on her, and she experiences an excitement radiate through her chest. “Feels.” Clarke starts, her breathing labored. “So good.” Her voice extremely low.

“Should I put in another one?”

“Please.”

Lexa slides in another finger and is now knuckle deep inside Clarke. Clarke lets out a nearly inaudible: “Mmmm.” And Lexa stops when she hears her. Clarke looks at her and mouths ‘sorry’, and Lexa continues with a smirk. The faint sound of Lexa’s fingers moving in and out of Clarke is all that the girls can hear. The class isn’t completely quiet since there’s distant whispers and shuffling of papers. “Faster.” Clarke mutters, trying to remain quiet. Lexa obeys, pumping her fingers _in and out, in and out_. “Yes... yes, yes.”

“I’ve always wondered how this would feel… Inside you.” Lexa whispers, her confidence oozing through her speech. “You’re so wet, Clarke. I can’t wait to taste you like you tasted me.”

Clarke loses it. Her breath all over the place and low moans escape her mouth. Lexa removes her fingers to rub them over Clarke’s clit, the wet moisture not making it difficult. “Lexa, I’m gonna cum, I can’t-” Clarke pants.

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me. Let go, Clarke.” A more tender Lexa shining through.

Clarke puts her hand over her mouth as she feels her climax take over. She grips the edge of the chair with the other until her knuckles are white. “Oh my god, oh my go-” She whispers into her hand as Lexa continues a circling motion over her clit. She can’t finish her sentence because her back is arching off of the chair and her hips are now raised upwards. Her best friend does this a few more times as Clarke comes down, her breathing becoming somewhat normal again. “Woah…”

“You liked it right?” Lexa asks, genuine doubt plastered over her face.

“Are you kidding right now?” Clarke breathes out, staring at the bold green eyes next to her. Instead of replying Lexa smiles and brings her own fingers to her mouth. Clarke watches Lexa as she sucks her coated middle finger along with her other, sucking all of Clarke’s juices off of them. “Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke accidentally says aloud. She quickly forces her legs together when Octavia and Raven turn their heads to the back. Luckily they keep their gazes high and don’t notice Clarke’s naked legs. But they do give questioning looks at Lexa with her fingers in her mouth. Clarke and Lexa laugh and this gains a shrug from Raven and Octavia who turn back around.

“You taste good too, it’s not sweet like you said, but I like it.” Lexa hums. “Really like it.” Lexa continues, taking her fingers into her mouth one last time.

Clarke’s jaw goes slack and she really wants to kiss the brunette right now, but she knows that’s too risky. She tries to ignore the feeling, putting her underwear back on and shuffling her skirt down. “Okay, that was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“You mean better than Finn?”

“You have no idea.” Clarke whispers. She detects a hint of pride on Lexa’s face.

“Glad to be of help.”

“When can I do that to-”

Before Clarke can finish the teacher calls out saying time is up. Both girls look at each other realising they didn't do any work. In unison they both rush over to Raven and Octavia to copy down their answers.

“What the hell were you guys doing back there?” Raven asks.

Clarke notices Lexa blushing a bright red and nudges her with her foot.

“W-We were discussing... football.” Lexa responds. Clarke turns to her with a dissatisfied look. “Right, Clarke?”

 _Really, Lexa_? “Uh, yeah, she was trying to teach me the… rules and stuff.”

“I thought you hated football?” Octavia investigates.

“Yeah, trust me I still do.” Clarke replies.

That seems to settle any questioning looks from her friends. They all hand their papers to the front and begin to leave, leaving early is one of the main reasons this is Clarke’s favorite class.

Clarke and Lexa can’t help but look at each other every few seconds, smiling as though they didn't just do something as dirty as they just did. Their hands brush past each other and they both can’t help but blush in response.

“You guys are acting weird. Spill.” Raven says.

“No we’re not?” Lexa replies.

“I have to say, Reyes is right.” Octavia interjects.

In both Clarke and Lexa’s favor. the bell rings, people usher out of their classes and brush past them all in a rush to their next.

“Gotta go.” Clarke grins, grabbing Lexa’s wrist to drag her away from her suspicious friends. _That was close_ , Clarke thinks and glances over to Lexa who is smiling back at her. The kind of smile that makes Clarke’s heart flutter, the kind of smile she wants to wants to see everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual: elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com for any questions or anything :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something soft..

Two weeks pass and Clarke has been thinking about Lexa _a lot._ She thinks about what would happen if her and Lexa were more than just friends, the concept doesn’t seem out of the ordinary for Clarke; it seems right. Clarke doesn’t know how to approach the situation, and instead she chooses to ignore it by talking to Finn again. Neither of the girls have done anything since that day in class, simply because they haven’t seen each other as much. But Clarke can’t help but think Lexa’s distancing herself since she told her she’s been speaking with Finn again.

 

Raven’s having a party tonight since her mom’s out of town (nothing out of the usual). Clarke texts Lexa and asks if she’s going, receiving an almost instant reply confirming that she is. There’s still a few hours to go and so Clarke decides to rest on her bed for a while, thinking about all the thoughts she’s been continuously pushing aside. She wonders if Lexa ever thinks about her, and whether or not she actually has a chance at making their friendship something more. Maybe what she’s feeling isn’t serious _?_ Maybe it’s nothing. But deep down Clarke hopes it is something; something real. The constant debate in her mind leads the blonde to google: _‘How do you know if you’ve fallen for your best friend?’_ — she gets the generic articles which are mostly for young girls in love with celebrities they’ll never meet. But she sees a quote deep within the search results which creates a calmness that flows through her body. It reads: _“The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soul mate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation.”_

 

Clarke ponders over this quote _again and again._ She starts to make sense of the serenity she feels around Lexa; a constant calm. Even when she kissed Lexa for the first time, _god her heart was pounding_ and she knows that — but underneath that, she felt peace. It felt right and she feels right when she’s with her. _Maybe I should talk to her about this,_ she considers. Telling herself if the time is right tonight, she will. Her thoughts are interrupted with a text from Finn asking what she’s going to be wearing at the party, and she knows exactly where he’s going with this and doesn’t want to follow. She decides to ignore it, figuring she’ll see him later anyway.

 

An hour passes of Clarke roaming through her phone. Glancing at the time she realizes it’s probably a good idea to start to get ready now. She strolls over to her wardrobe picking out a tight red dress which clutches her body in all the right places, _this will suffice_ . She tells herself that she’s wearing it to make Finn regret breaking up with her but she knows who she _really_ wants to get a reaction from. She puts on some light makeup and grabs her phone to call Octavia who offered her a lift when she’s ready.

 

“O, I’m ready, are you?”

 

“Yeah, just got finished, shall I come now?”

 

“Sure, like I said I’m ready, so whenever.”

 

“You got it, Princess.”

 

*

 

Around ten minutes pass and Clarke hears her Mom shout upstairs: “Honey, Octavia’s outside!”

 

“Coming!” Clarke replies, grabbing her bag and a light jacket. Clarke walks downstairs trying to avoid her Mom but to no avail.

 

“Clarke, don’t get back too late, please.” Abby tells her sternly, but with a soft expression.

 

“I won’t Mom.” Clarke smiles, hugging her Mom goodbye and leaving to meet Octavia in her car outside.

 

“Woah there, Griffin. Looking good for someone?” Octavia teases as Clarke climbs into the passenger seat.

 

“Uhh… no.” Clarke says bashfully. “Anyways, who are you all dressed up for?” Clarke mocks with a teasing smile on her face.

 

“Shutup, Clarke.” Octavia mumbles, starting the car and driving off.

 

The two friends talk about small things, like how Octavia’s leaving her car at Raven’s so she can get _“wasted.”_ and what homework they both have and haven’t done. A few minutes later they arrive at Raven’s, seeing a few familiar faces outside perched on the porch with red cups in their hands. Clarke and Octavia push through them on their way in, searching for Raven.

 

“You guys made it!” Raven exclaims, clearly already drunk. “I’m so happy you’re both here!” She continues, pulling both girls in for a hug.

 

“Hey, have you seen Lincoln?” Octavia questions Raven.

 

“So thats why-” Clarke begins, but is met with a glare from Octavia which is enough to make her shut up.

 

“Uuuuh… Yeah he’s here somewhere- I don’t really remember.”

 

“I bet you don’t, idiot.” Octavia laughs.

 

“What about Lexa?” Clarke asks, trying not to make her curiosity sound too obvious.

 

Raven pushes a cup of alcohol in both Clarke and Octavia’s hand. “I don’t know, maybe she’s outside?” Raven shouts over the music, then turning around to talk to a girl Clarke’s not familiar with.

 

Clarke turns to her side to say something to Octavia when she sees her friend walking off with Lincoln, she can’t help but smile at how cute they are together. Clarke backs the rest of her drink, and pushes past some people to take another from the counter — backing that too, and then another. Before she knows it, she’s drunk. Stumbling outside and searching for her best friend.

 

“Where is… Lexa?” She slurs, mostly to herself but also to those around her.

 

“Hey there beautiful, I’ve been looking for you.”

 

Clarke turns around, a bit too quickly, falling into Finn’s arms. She can’t hide the disappointment on her face when she realizes who it _isn’t._

 

“You’re not Lexa.” Clarke says with a pout.

 

“I’m not, but I’m sure you’d rather see me, huh?” Finn smirks.

 

Clarke regains her composure and pushes herself off of Finn to stand on her own. “I mean n-” She stops when she catches her best friend’s gaze from a distance. If Clarke wasn’t so drunk she’d say she sees hurt in her best friend’s eyes, or some kind of pain. Lexa’s gaze is soft, but it soon falls to the floor and Clarke watches as she walks away. “I have to g-go.”

 

“We didn’t even get to talk Clarke, or do more for that matter.” Finn says smugly.

 

“Not interested.” Clarke shouts over her shoulder walking away, trying her very best not to trip over her own two feet.

 

The alcohol is blurring her vision but she can see a silhouette sitting on a bench a few meters away. _It’s my Lexa,_ she thinks in a daze as she almost dances over to the girl.

 

“Lexa-” She slurs. “I have been searching everywhere for you!” Clarke finishes, sitting down next to Lexa, leaving no space between them. She takes in the black dress her friend’s wearing, tight around her breasts and loose everywhere else, her hair hanging over her shoulders effortlessly and her mascara accentuating her fearless green eyes. Ineffable is the only word Clarke can think of to describe the girl before her, _how has she been so blind?_ Lexa can’t help but giggle at Clarke’s drunken state, and Clarke wants to hear that sound replayed over and over again in her head. “Why didn’t you come find me, Lex?”

 

“You seemed… distracted.” Lexa says, turning her gaze to Clarke but her eyes soft; they emanate sadness and Clarke can’t bear it.

 

“Yeah… by you.” Clarke whispers. “I was looking for you Lexa.”

 

“But Fin-”

 

Clarke holds one finger to Lexa’s lips before she can continue, her drunken state more in charge of her actions than she wishes. “I was looking for you.” Clarke repeats. “Only you.” The look Lexa gives Clarke creates a feeling in her chest she’s not used to, her heart attempting to break free from her chest. Her brain spewing a thousand thoughts of how beautiful she is. Clarke raises her hand to rest on Lexa’s cheek, caressing it gingerly. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“You’re drunk, Clarke. You’ll regret it tomorrow.” Lexa answers.

 

Both girls are completely aware of how they’ve already kissed and done _much_ more, but this feels different. “Lexa I don’t think I could ever regret kissing you, that’s like… picking your favorite flower from the ground and then stepping on it until it’s nothing.” Clarke can’t help her drunken rambling, but her best friend only smiles back at her. “Plus, I didn’t mean a kiss _like that_ , I just want to feel you.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“More than anything.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Clarke softly brings Lexa’s face towards hers, sobriety rushing through her veins with the feeling of Lexa’s lips on hers. When she’s around Lexa she feels intoxicated; so it’s only right that Lexa is her cure. Their lips brush over one another, it’s not lustful, it’s not rushed, it’s soft, it’s delicate and it’s more than enough. Lexa pulls back, lifting one corner of her mouth into a smile.

 

“Clarke I… I like you, like a lot. But I don’t want to ruin this.” Lexa whispers, as though at any moment the world could steal her words as its own.

 

“We could never ruin this, Lexa.” Clarke responds, sliding her hand down from Lexa’s cheek to settle on top of her hand.

 

“You don’t find it weird?”

 

“I could never.”

 

They both sit there diffidently for a few minutes, fiddling with each others fingers, leaving lingering touches on each others arms; it feels right. Clarke feels like this is where she’s supposed to be, this is it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's 3am rn so sorry if there's any mistakes and as always: elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd another chapter... this ones half fluffy half smut so ya get the best of both worlds.

It’s the next day and Clarke is in her bed just about opening her eyes. She peers across from her and realizes she’s in her room, she doesn’t really remember getting here but she’s happy she is. She quietly recalls what happened last night, she remembers what happened with Lexa; she’d never forget that.

 

“Morning pretty girl.” She hears the familiar voice of her best friend mumble tiredly into her ear. 

 

Clarke swiftly turns around, looking at Lexa with a perplexed expression. 

 

“When did you- how did you get here?” Clarke asks in confusion. 

 

“I walked you home remember, but you didn’t want me to go back alone so you let me sleepover,” Lexa answers.

 

“I’m so sorry Lex, I hope I wasn’t too annoying.” Clarke says. “But don’t think I forgot about what we spoke about, because I never.”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Do I want to what?”

 

“Forget.”

 

Clarke really looks at Lexa, absorbing her tousled morning hair, her eyes which refuse to open to their full extent and her lips which she wants her own to meet again so badly. There’s nothing more calming than the sight of Lexa, nothing at all. Clarke brings her hand to graze over Lexa’s bare arm, the vest she’s wearing gives her full access. She can feel the hairs on Lexa’s arm rise at her touch and she smiles, bringing her eyes up from her own hand to Lexa’s gaze. They look at each other for a few moments, really look at each other, as though it’s the first time they’re seeing one another.

 

“No, I don’t want to forget.” Clarke finally answers.

 

Lexa gives Clarke a tight-lipped smile and begins to close her eyes, her body relaxing instantly with Clarke’s touch. 

 

“Do you remember kissing me?” Lexa asks, eyes still closed. Maybe she thinks if she opens them none of this will be real. 

 

“I remember.”

 

“It felt… different.”

 

“A good different?”

 

“A good different.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Can I… Kiss you?” Lexa asks, gradually opening her eyes. 

 

Clarke feels warmth circulate her body, all these feelings she’s experiencing almost don’t feel real. She feels like she needs to pinch herself to make sure it is. Clarke knows her and Lexa have already done  _ things  _ together, but it never made her feel like this. It was more greed and hunger — reaching her climax, or Lexa reaching hers was all that was considered. But now, it’s different. Clarke wants to explore Lexa in every way possible, kiss parts of her skin she hasn’t even touched. Hear her ragged breaths in her ear when Clarke touches her in just the right place. After all, Clarke hasn’t even touched her yet.

 

“You can.”

 

“What took you so long to decide?”

 

“You.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa knits her eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“Just thinking about you, it distracts me sometimes.” Clarke says bashfully.

 

“Me too, Clarke.”

 

With that Lexa eradicates the space between them and places her hand underneath Clarke’s chin to pull her face toward hers. Clarke feels the brunette’s lips press against her own and she smiles into the kiss, feeling Lexa smile too. They both pull pack and begin to laugh, it’s not because it was bad, or because it feels weird. It’s because they can’t believe it’s real.

 

“Why are you laughing Clarke, am I that bad of a kisser?” Lexa mocks as her laughter comes to a halt.

 

“Not even close.” Clarke grins and snuggles up to Lexa, she looks up at the brunette and catches her rolling her eyes, only to see her smile after. 

“You know… you never returned the favor.”

 

“What fav- Oh…” Clarke realizes what Lexa means, instantly feeling her stomach flutter at the thought of the other day in the classroom.

 

“Mmmhm.” Lexa hums with Clarke’s head tucked beneath her own.

 

“Did I ever tell you how hot that was?” Clarke whispers.

 

“No, you were too busy with Finn.” Lexa replies snappily, but Clarke feels the girl shake her head. “Sorry, didn’t mean that, well I did bu-” Lexa says. “You know what I mean.”

 

“It’s okay, I don’t like him, just so you know.”

 

“I’m glad.” Lexa replies. “But as you were saying?”

 

Clarke lifts her head from underneath Lexa’s and places a soft kiss on the girl’s jaw. “As I was saying… that was really hot. I like it when you… you know.”

 

Lexa places a light kiss on Clarke’s cheekbone. “When I what, Clarke?”

 

“When you tell me what to do and stuff…” Clarke says, her face now visibly flustered.

 

“What if I told you to touch me?” Lexa whispers huskily.

 

“I’d do it.”

 

Clarke’s heart speeds up, only in excitement, in want, in need. Clarke smiles at Lexa and places a line of kisses on Lexa’s jawbone, leading down to her neck. Instead of saying it, Clarke tugs at the bottom of Lexa’s vest to get her to take it off. Lexa complies and throws it on the floor. Left in her bra and underwear, since the girl’s always just sleep in a top, Clarke can’t help but oggle. Yes, she’s seen Lexa barely clothed before but this isn’t the same. 

 

“Shall I take mine off too?” 

 

“Yeah, if that’s okay.”

 

Clarke pulls off her top, dropping it onto the floor. Before returning to work on Lexa’s neck she leans in to kiss the girl. When Clarke pulls back, Lexa leans forward, never wanting to be away from one another. Lexa slips her fingers into the back of Clarke’s hair, pulling her closer. Clarke slips her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, and Clarke can tell she’s pleased with the moan she receives in return. Clarke pushes Lexa’s shoulder lightly, not breaking the kiss but moving the girl to lie on her back. Once Lexa’s head hits the pillow behind her Clarke pulls back. Lexa looks up at her like she’s some sort of celestial being, like she’s not really there. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”

 

Lexa nods in response, but can’t help the single tear that runs down her cheek. She shies away wiping it quickly with her hand. “Sorry I-I don’t know why that happened.” Lexa smiles sheepishly at Clarke.

 

Clarke knows Lexa isn’t the best at words, so instead of replying she kisses the wet spot on Lexa’s cheek. When she feels Lexa giggle beneath her, she brings her hand to rest on her cheek, kissing her again. When she pulls back Lexa nods at her, giving her permission to continue her exploring. Clarke does. She kisses the brunette’s collarbones gingerly, she caresses Lexa’s arm while doing so making sure she always touching somewhere; her body is too beautiful to be neglected. 

 

“Do you want to take this off too? I’ll take mine off if you want.” Clarke speaks softly, pulling at Lexa’s bra lightly. She receives a nod from Lexa who sits up to undo her bra strap. Clarke’s eyes drop to Lexa’s chest, waiting for the reveal. She realizes all the other times they’ve been together they’ve never actually took their bras off.

 

“Clarke, you said you’d take yours off?” Lexa whispers before dropping her bra. 

 

“Oh! Sorry… got distracted.” Clarke replies with a hint of red in her cheeks.

 

“Thought so,” Lexa smirks.

 

Clarke smiles diffidently at her but begins to take off her own. 

 

“Woah…” They say in unison. Looking at each other they both let out a laugh.

 

“You’re beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa says in a serious tone.

 

“So are you.”

 

Clarke moves toward Lexa again, pushing her shoulder lightly once more to return her to her old position. She places light kisses in between the brunettes chest all the way down her stomach and to the top of her underwear. She notices Lexa’s hands clench, gripping the sheets and her breath turning into pants. Clarke brings her right hand up to the brunette’s right breast, squeezing tenderly. This action gains a moan from Lexa, not too loud, not to quiet. Clarke does this with the other breast, now starting to work her nipples with her thumb. She feels a wetness in her own underwear which she decides to ignore. The heavenly gasps and moans Lexa lets out is something that Clarke could never explain.

 

“Please.” Lexa breathes out, eyelids low and lips parted.

 

Clarke leans up to Lexa’s cheek and places a kiss there. But in doing so her and Lexa’s breast both brush over one another and they both let out sharp breaths. After a second or two, Clarke moves down Lexa’s body so that she is now positioned in between her legs. 

 

“Take these off, Lex.”

 

Lexa does so, kicking them off. Clarke eyes her glistening sex, the sight making her draw in her breath and lick her lips. Clarke brings her hand to stroke Lexa’s left thigh, placing kisses from her knee to her inner thigh, Clarke glances up and is met with eyes full of want. She slowly trails another line of kisses on Lexa’s left thigh, bringing her back to Lexa’s inner thigh. Clarke places the lightest kiss straight onto Lexa’s clit and Lexa’s body arches. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa hisses. 

 

Clarke giggles, her breath on Lexa making the brunette bite her bottom lip. The blonde spreads Lexa’s legs so she has more room, she then moves her body over Lexa’s to place her elbow next to Lexa’s head, looking down at her. 

 

“You sure?” Clarke says, kissing Lexa once.

 

Lexa nods in response, not looking anywhere else but at Clarke. Clarke slides her hand down Lexa’s side, squeezing at her ass a little before bringing it back round to her stomach. She gently moves her hand in between the brunette’s legs, feeling the girl shiver beneath her. Clarke gently slips her fingers through Lexa’s wet folds, receiving a high-pitched moan in return. She gently moves her fingers up and down through her folds, continuing this motion until Lexa pleads  _ “Please.” _ and  _ “More.”  _ a few times. She slides one digit into the girl’s slick opening.

 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moans her hips grinding down onto Clarke’s finger. 

 

Clarke slides in a second finger and feels Lexa’s walls clench around them. Clarke is blissful, the sounds Lexa is making beneath her and the reactions from her body only spurs her on. She pumps her fingers inside Lexa for a few more minutes, eventually bringing them out to rub over the girl’s clit. The sound of Lexa’s breathy moans adding to the stickiness in her underwear. If she didn’t believe in angels before, she did now. Clarke leans down to take the brunette’s nipple into her mouth.

 

“Clarke im gonn-” Lexa says quickly, chest heaving.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Stopping her movements, Clarke moves down Lexa’s body once more. Placing her face back in front of Lexa’s sex. She places her tongue flat on her folds and receives a string of profanities from Lexa. Clarke can’t get enough of the taste and she takes pleasure in lapping up Lexa’s wetness a few more times. Hearing the girl’s pleads she takes pity and begins to swirl her tongue over her clit,  _ again and again.  _ Clarke can feel that Lexa’s close and so she grips her right thigh getting ready to hold her down. 

 

“Oh..mygod, Clarke- I can’t wait anymore.” Lexa pants.

 

“Go on baby.” This time Clarke is fully aware of her calling Lexa such a name, and she loves it, and clearly Lexa does too.

 

“Fuck, it feels so goo-”

 

Clarke flicks her tongue over Lexa’s clit a few more times until she has Lexa almost screaming above her. Her back arches far off of the bed and her thighs shaking in Clarke’s grip. Clarke licks lightly at Lexa’s lips until the girl comes back down from her orgasm. When she feels Lexa still in her grip she looks up at her, taking in her body which is now slick with sweat, her heavy eyelids and swollen lips. 

 

“Come here.” Lexa says softly. 

 

Clarke moves back up Lexa’s body, her legs straddling one of Lexa’s own as she does so. 

 

“That was… special.” Lexa whispers.

 

“It was.”

 

“Are you wet?”

 

“Yeah but it’s fine, we can take care of it later.” Clarke insists. “You’re tired Lex, I wore you out.” Clarke says smugly.

 

Lexa laughs and moves the leg Clarke’s straddling unintentionally, pressing against Clarke’s center. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke breathes, eyes closed and head thrown back. 

 

“You like that huh?” Lexa whispers leaning up to kiss the blonde’s neck. 

 

Clarke nods but begins to grind her leg onto Lexa’s thigh at a slow place. 

 

“Clarke, take those off, it’ll feel better,” Lexa says gesturing to her underwear. 

 

Clarke doesn’t hesitate and pushes them off, repositioning herself over Lexa’s now glistening thigh. She begins her slow movements again, feeling the pressure on her clit resurface. She lets out a long  _ “Mmmm.”  _ Which in response she hears Lexa’s own moan. Clarke opens her eyes and looks at Lexa who stares back hungrily, she leans down so they’re chest to chest again, this position putting more friction on her clit. Lexa kisses her and Clarke kisses back. It’s sloppy but it’s all she needs. 

 

“Are you close?” Lexa asks.

 

Clarke nods furiously at Lexa but can’t help but throw her head back again, feeling her climax coming on. She feels those slender fingers of the brunettes slither underneath her to rest underneath her clit. She grinds down and the feeling of Lexa’s fingers beneath her is indescribable. 

 

“Mmmm. Right there Lexa.” Clarke rushes to say, in breathy moans.

 

“Cum for me, Clarke.” 

 

With the sound of her name leaving the brunette’s Clarke lets herself go, she grinds down onto Lexa’s fingers furiously and can’t help the string of moans she breathes out. Her orgasm takes over and rides it out. Feeling herself finally come down she looks at the mess she left on Lexa’s thigh. She slides down and laps up her own wetness into her mouth, hearing Lexa almost squeak in response. She laughs and brings herself to lay beside Lexa. They kiss delicately. Clarke pulls her bedsheets back over them and Lexa entwines their hands together once it is.

 

“I’m glad we kissed that night.” Lexa says.

 

“You mean at the party?”

 

“No I mean when I found your phone,” Lexa grins recalling the embarrassing event.

 

“So you’re happy I was sexually frustrated is what you’re trying to say?” Clarke raises her eyebrows with a smile.

 

“You could say that.” Lexa replies, kissing Clarke’s forehead. “I’m tired.” Lexa mumbles, eyes already closed.

 

“Me too.” Clarke replies, kissing both of Lexa’s eyelids before closing her own to drift off into a very needed sleep. Neither of them bothering to unclasp their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like it?? what was your favorite part im curious :)
> 
>  
> 
> elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com for any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something cute i guess

Clarke hears a knock on her door, waking her (and probably Lexa too) from sleep. She squints her eyes open when she hears it again and feels Lexa stir beside her.

 

“Come in,” Clarke mumbles.

 

“Hey girls, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to ask if you wanted breakfast?” Abby says with a soft smile.

 

“Thanks for the offer, but I should probably head home, It’s 2 o'clock already,” Lexa answers, offering a sleepy smile.

 

“Okay well I’ll make something and if either of you want to grab something feel free.” Abby says, closing the door on her way out.

 

Clarke turns around into Lexa’s arms, grinning up at the sleepy girl. She lets her fingers dance on her cheek, then leaves it to rest there for a moment.

 

“Do you have to go?” Clarke pouts.

 

“Unfortunately yes,” Lexa whispers, leaning over to kiss Clarke gently. “But, I do wanna ask something…”

 

“Go on…” Clarke responds, eyes flickering over Lexa’s face.

 

“Well since we’re… you know,” Lexa starts. “Dating-”

 

“We are?” Clarke adds watching Lexa’s face form into an embarrassed expression. “I’m kidding Lexa.”

 

Lexa lets out a breath of relief. “Right anyway,” Lexa nods. “Just making sure we’re on the same page,” She smiles.

 

“We’re on the same page, now continue, I’m intrigued.”

 

“Uh… would you wan- like I mean, if you-”

 

“Lexa spit it out,” Clarke laughs at the brunette’s nerves taking over.

 

“Go on like… a date?”

 

Clarke feels her stomach flip at those words, it makes everything feel so real, so certain. She caresses Lexa’s cheeks a few more times and pulls her in for a longer kiss; it’s tender.

 

“Of course I would Lexa, what do you have in mind?” Clarke says lifting her eyebrows in curiosity.

 

Lexa smiles and takes Clarke’s hand from her cheek to entwine it with her own. “I have something in mind, but I wanna surprise you.” Lexa unclasps their hands and stands up from the bed, throwing on her clothes in a hurry. “Okay I need time to sort this out,” She says to herself. “I’ll pick you up at 7 okay?” She leans down to kiss Clarke’s forehead.

 

“Lex, what am I wearing? Where are we going? What do I need to bring?”

 

“Okay first of all, that’s a secret, but yo- _we’ve_ been there before.” She answers. “And just wear something comfortable and bring some snacks.”

 

“Oookay?” Clarke nods while furrowing her brows in confusion.

 

“Just trust me okay?” Lexa whispers from the door, ready to leave.

 

“Always.”

 

*

 

Clarke’s sitting on her bed ready for Lexa to pick her up when she receives a text from Raven:

 

 ** _Raven:_** u still haven’t told me what was going on with u two the other day…

 

Clarke doesn’t know how to respond, it’s not that she doesn’t _want_ to tell her friends, it’s just she doesn’t know _how_. Lexa’s been her best friend since she can remember and she’s still trying to get her head around the change.

 

 **_Clarke:_ ** I’ll tell u soon

 **_Raven:_ ** good bc me and O are betting on it

 **_Clarke:_ ** on what…?

 

Clarke’s eyebrows knit together, puzzled by Raven’s reply.

 

 **_Raven:_ ** i’ll tell u soon princess ;)

 

Clarke’s confusion soon dissipates when Lexa texts her to say she’s outside. She grins as happiness rushes over her, grabs her bag and makes her way downstairs. She decided on dressing casually in black ripped skinny jeans and a top which shows a good amount of cleavage.

 

“Mom, I’ll be back later!” Clarke calls out to her Mom in the living room, not bothering to wait for a reply.

 

Lexa is parked right outside as usual and Clarke makes her way to the passenger side, smiling as she climbs in.

 

“Someone’s happy,” Lexa claims with a smirk.

 

“Someone is,” Clarke confirms, leaning over to kiss Lexa on the cheek. “So where are we going?”

 

“Patience, Clarke.” Lexa says as she starts the car to drive off.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes in return but can’t help the excitement that spirals in the pit of her stomach. The time passes relatively quickly, they’re either in constant chat or serene silence; never awkwardness. During the drive Clarke feels Lexa’s hand rest on her thigh and Clarke feels at ease. It doesn’t feel sexual — it just reiterates that they both want to be close to each other, always.

 

“Okay we’re here.” Lexa says.

 

Clarke looks outside at the surroundings and sees mainly trees. “Uh… are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You said we’ve been here before?”

 

“And we have.”

 

“I uh, don’t remember…”

 

“You will.”

 

Lexa stops the engine and climbs out of the the car. She opens the boot and takes out a bag that looks like it’s filled with blankets and another with some kind of sketchbook. Clarke gradually gets out of the car, still unaware of her surroundings.

 

“Don’t forget the snacks!” Lexa shouts over her shoulder as she strolls into the wooded area.

 

“Wait up Lex, I don’t know where I’m going!”

 

“You do, Clarke.” Lexa says plainly but stops anyway.

 

Clarke grabs the bag filled with snacks and catches up to Lexa. “Are you sure I mean I’v-”

 

“Clarke, am I ever wrong?” Lexa responds smugly.

 

“Okay you have a point but-”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes but smiles. “C'mon, Clarke.”

 

They walk for a few minutes until they’re no longer surrounded by trees. Instead a field that seems to be never-ending and a view Clarke can’t seem to fathom, it’s beautiful. That’s when she feels the nostalgia hit her, it all feels so familiar and her heart senses that she’s been here before. And then she remembers. They shared a kiss here, but not in a way that seemed romantic, not at all.

 

“Woah, Lexa.” Clarke mutters in awe.

 

It was a few years ago when Clarke and Lexa were around fourteen. Octavia’s older brother Bellamy drove Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven and his girlfriend at the time up here. She remembers all of them were complaining about being inside that day so he offered to take them for a drive and this is where they ended up. She remembers they had all split up somehow and Clarke and Lexa were alone behind some sort of tree in the middle of the field and they were talking about everything. From boys to girls to careers they wanted to pursue and to feelings. That was a time Clarke will always remember because it was the first time Lexa really opened up to her. After Lexa finished talking, Clarke kissed her. But it didn’t seem weird at all and Lexa didn’t take it that way either, she just smiled and they both continued to talk but never spoke about that moment again.

 

“You remember?” Lexa questions, watching Clarke.

 

“Ye-yeah, I-” Clarke starts. “I remember.” She nods.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like it as a first date.” Lexa says, looking down at her shoes and cheeks slightly burning.

 

Clarke turns to Lexa and takes the hand that isn’t occupied with bags into her her own. “Lexa I love it- I’m pretty speechless actually.”

 

“It was a good day.” Lexa whispers, her eyes eventually meeting Clarke’s.

 

“It was.”

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“Let’s sit down first.”

 

They do. Lexa takes out the blankets and spreads them on the floor, while Clarke places the snacks on the side. Lexa sits down first and opens her legs a little and taps her hand on the space between them for Clarke to sit there. Clarke lays herself down on Lexa’s front, relaxing instantly when Lexa brings her hands to rest on Clarke’s as she holds her.

 

“I remember Octavia and Raven were reading and occasionally talking about the boys they like,” Clarke says. “But that was before Raven told us she liked girls too. I remember Bellamy and his girlfriend sat as far away as possible but kept watching over to make sure we didn’t get lost or anything. I remember how when Bellamy said it was time to leave I was upset because we didn’t get to see the sunset.” Clarke says lowly while Lexa listens intently.

 

“The sun’s setting soon.”

 

“I know, thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me Clarke.” Lexa smiles into Clarke’s hair, placing a kiss on top.

 

“I remember when you told me about not knowing your parents and being adopted and how when your dog died it was the first time you ever really cried about something and you felt so silly for telling me that.” Clarke speaks softly rubbing a thumb over Lexa’s hands which are resting on her stomach. “And I remember what I was thinking when I kissed you- or after.”

 

“What was you thinking?”

 

“That I wanted to do it again,” Clarke laughs. She felt Lexa’s chest rise behind her when she too laughs.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

 

“I did.”

 

Lexa drags her fingers up and down Clarke’s arm as silence fills the air; Clarke feels content.

 

“Why did you bring that sketchbook thing?” Clarke asks.

 

“Oh yeah, I thought you might wanna draw the sunset or something, you don’t have to. But it’s there if you want to.”

 

“Lexa, I don’t think I deserve you,” Clarke declares as she turns around and crawls on top of Lexa so she’s now laying on her back. “Why did it take us so long?” Clarke asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m glad we realised,” Lexa says genuinely. Her eyes never leaving Clarke’s. “And I think you’ll find I don’t deserve _you_ , Clarke.”

 

Clarke leans down to kiss Lexa’s forehead, and then her right cheek and then her left. Lexa chuckles beneath her, the sound that makes her heart beat jump and her stomach flutter. Clarke continues on to kiss Lexa’s nose and then finally her lips; softly. She pulls back and smiles at Lexa and then leans down once more to leave another fleeting kiss on her lips.

 

“Clarke, I-I care about you. Like a lot, more than a lot.” Lexa stammers but has a serious look on her face.

 

“Me too, Lex.”

 

“I know but what I’m trying to say is, I-” Lexa begins. “I… just you know.”

 

Clarke grins briefly watching the brunette struggle with words below her. She lets her eyes flicker over her face and kisses her lips once more; this time it’s longer. “Me too, Lexa. Me too.” Clarke beams.

 

They both relax as time passes by. The sun lowers and orange and red colors stain the sky. Clarke decides to use the sketchbook Lexa brought and Lexa watches her attentively instead of watching the sunset. They talk about all of the things they spoke about when they were here previously. Lexa says she wants to study Politics and Law in college instead of History which she said last time and Clarke says she still wants study art of some sort. They revel in being so close to one another and Clarke wishes it would never end. But of course, all good things do.

 

“We should head back, it’s getting late,” Lexa whispers as stars now begin to dance over the nights sky.

 

“Do we have to,” Clarke pouts as she closes her sketchbook.

 

“I’m afraid so, beautiful.”

 

“God, when did you get so sappy,” Clarke grins receiving a smile and a roll of the eyes from Lexa.

 

“Shutup, Clarke.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Oh I will,” Lexa smirks.

 

Clarke feels the familiar heat shoot down to her center.

 

“But not here.” Lexa laughs when she sees Clarke’s eyes darken.

 

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes and it gains a kiss on the cheek from Lexa.

 

“Now c’mon, let’s go,” Lexa repeats and picks up what she can carry leaving Clarke to grab the rest. They both walk back to the car but Clarke takes Lexa’s wrist before she gets inside.

 

“Thank you, seriously. No one’s ever done something like this for me.” Clarke starts. “I hope you know I care about you too you know… like that.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, Clarke. You’re special,” Lexa smiles but Clarke doesn’t fail to notice the reddening of her cheeks once again. “And good, I’m glad.”

 

“Who knew I could make you blush twice in one day,” Clarke mocks but leans over to kiss the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Just get inside,” Lexa sighs as she hides a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :)
> 
> elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh my god 3.7k words of filth...........sorry

Lexa and Clarke have been studying for an upcoming English quiz in Lexa’s room for the past hour. Clarke’s sitting at Lexa’s desk and Lexa’s laying on her bed with a textbook held up in front of her face so she’s not visible to Clarke.

 

“Lex, can we take a break?” Clarke says.

 

Clarke watches as Lexa slowly lowers the textbook and peers over it to look at Clarke.

 

“To do what?”

 

“Just to take a break, I’m tired.”

 

“Oh, I thought you had something else in mind, not interested,” Lexa smirks and continues to read from the textbook.

 

Clarke rolls her eyes but laughs. “Well if yo-”

 

“Clarke, I was kidding. We have to get this done,” Lexa says. “God, you’re so horny all the time,” Lexa mutters teasingly.

 

Clarke throws a pen she finds on Lexa’s desk at the brunette who dodges it with her textbook. “Says you.”

 

“Yes, says me, I’d say I’m pretty innocent if I do say so myself.”

 

“Uh right, says the one who fucked me in class,” Clarke challenges and sees Lexa’s cheeks visibly redden.

 

“I see your point.”

 

“Mmmhm.”

 

Clarke turns around in Lexa’s swivel chair and decides to log onto Lexa’s laptop considering Lexa isn’t going to stop studying anytime soon. She figures she’ll just go on youtube or something, but she sees something that makes _her_ blush. Luckily, Lexa’s face is obscured from her view again so she continues. The page she opened is Amazon.com and Lexa has searched: _‘Strap-on’_ into the search bar. Clarke scrolls down the page and inspects all the different kinds, and the thought of Lexa taking her with one makes her start to fidget to ignore the throbbing of her clit.

 

“Clarke, stop tapping your fingers It’s distracting,” Lexa claims but doesn’t lift her eyes from the book.

 

“I’d say this is pretty distracting,” Clarke mumbles inaudibly and mostly to herself.

 

“What?” Lexa now leaves the textbook to rest on her stomach and looks over at Clarke, soon realizing what she’s looking at. “Oh, no no no no no n-” Lexa breathes out, then quickly jumps up to attempt to turn her computer off.

 

“Lexa, it’s okay,” Clarke says while holding Lexa’s wrist and rubbing her thumb over it. “Do you want to get one?” Clarke whispers lowly and watches as Lexa’s face relaxes a little.

 

“I-Uh, I just-” Lexa stammers. “I remember you telling me ages ago that you wanted to try it. Before we were… You know.” She breathes out quickly.

 

Clarke smiles softly up at the girl, a feeling of adoration flows through her chest. “Lex, you should've told me.” Clarke begins. “You know I’d be up for i-”

 

“I already ordered it, Clarke.”

 

“You did?” Clarke raises her eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, I was gonna tell you when it got here… which is today. But the-”

 

“Wait, it’s already here?” Clarke asks.

 

“Yeah it-”

 

“Get it, Lex.” Clarke lets go of Lexa’s wrist and looks up at her with dark eyes.

 

“Clarke, I’m really sorry I should’ve told you, I was going to after studying I sw-”

 

“Lexa. Go. Get. It.”

 

“Are you sure, I can send it b-”

 

Clarke’s eyes widen. “No!” She says a bit too quickly. “I mean… no don’t do that. I want to.”

 

Lexa nods her head with a tiny smirk on her face, which Clarke would not have noticed if she didn’t look close enough. “You’re definitely the horny one, Clarke.” Lexa declares as she’s about to leave the room.

 

“Lexa! You’re mom shutu-”

 

“She’s not in.”

 

Clarke feels a bolt of excitement run through her with those words. “Good.”

 

With that Lexa smiles and leaves the room, when she returns she has an unopened package in her hand and places it on the bed.

 

“Are you gonna open it?” Clarke says as she watches Lexa who looks slightly nervous.

 

“I don’t know how to put it on and stuff,” Lexa says looking over at Clarke.

 

“It’s okay babe, I’ll help you put it on.” Clarke stands up to sit on the end of Lexa’s bed, package by her side. “Open it.”

 

Lexa glances down at Clarke’s face for a second and then she begins to unwrap the box taking out the strap-on which was inside a transparent bag. Clarke watches as Lexa takes it out and holds it in her hands, inspecting it with her eyes.

 

“I’m glad it’s not purple or something,” Clarke laughs as she eyes the clear strap-on in Lexa’s hands, it stood at around 5.5 inches. "Maybe you should clean it first?"

 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back."

 

Clarke watches as Lexa leaves and misses her already. As the days go by Clarke can feel her emotions deepening for Lexa, not that she thought that was even possible. As she's left on her own for a bit she thinks about how she's going to tell Raven and Octavia about her dating Lexa. _I should probably ask Lexa how she feels about telling them._ Clarke hears Lexa return with the clean toy and smiles at her.

 

“Why are you smiling,” Lexa asks curiously.

 

"You're just cute."

 

"Can't argue with that," Lexa mocks. “Do you wanna… lie down. I don’t just wanna put it on straight away you know…”

 

“Oh, yeah no totally,” Clarke nods and shifts on Lexa’s bed so she’s now lying on her back, pillows behind her head.

 

Clarke can detect that Lexa is nervous, the brunette kept shifting her gaze to look elsewhere. It’s as though she doesn’t want to disappoint her and Clarke can’t help but feel her heart soften at the thought.

 

“Lex, come here what are you worried about,” Clarke questions and pats next to her for Lexa to join her.

 

Lexa nods and crawls over next to Clarke placing the toy at the end of her bed, they both settle so they’re laying face-to-face. Clarke brings her left hand up to stroke Lexa’s hair gingerly and Lexa closes her eyes at the touch.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Lexa.” Clarke speaks lowly and continues to caress her hair.

 

“I don’t wanna do it wrong,” Lexa whispers with her eyes still closed. “I just wanna make you feel good, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles at this, wondering how she got so lucky. “Lexa, you always make me feel good, whatever you do.” Clarke says. “Plus, I kinda wanna see your face when I get on my kne-”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa opens her eyes instantly. “That image is way too much for me, please don’t finish that sentence.”

 

“I knew you’d like that,” Clarke chuckles.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because I saw your face when I sucked your fingers that time.”

 

Lexa lifts the corner of her lips into a smile and leans over to kiss Clarke, she places her hand on the blonde’s hip. Soon enough the kiss deepens and their tongues meet. Clarke moves her hand from Lexa’s hair to the hand on her hip, moving it to cover her breast. This gets a moan from Lexa and Clarke smiles into the kiss. Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand on her breast and then lets go to let her do the work, which she does with ease, squeezing lightly and roughly when Clarke moans. They pull back from the kiss with hooded eyelids and parted lips, staring at one another.

 

“Too many clothes,” Clarke breathes.

 

“You’re very right.”

 

They both sit up and yank off their tops throwing them to the side, and then their pants until they’re both sitting in their underwear and bras.

 

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of you, Clarke.” Lexa says as she runs a finger down Clarke’s chest until it reaches the top of her underwear.

 

Clarke leans over to kiss Lexa again, which makes the brunette fall on her back. They’re panting into each other’s mouths and Clarke straddles Lexa’s hips grinding into her slightly.

 

“Well, this brings back memories,” Lexa laughs into the kiss.

 

“Mmm, it does.” Clarke breathes out. “But this time there’s less clothes.”

 

Lexa grins into Clarke’s mouth and then reaches down to place her palms on Clarke’s ass.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke moans.

 

Lexa rolls them over so she’s now straddling Clarke, the way she looks down at the blonde makes Clarke’s stomach flutter. Clarke reaches up behind Lexa’s back and undoes her bra strap, dashing the bra to the side with the other removed clothing. She takes Lexa’s nipples between her fingers and strokes over them with her thumb which evokes a moan from the girl above her.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes out.

 

Clarke sits up to take one of Lexa’s nipples into her mouth which only produces more of those heavenly moans from the brunette. Clarke doesn’t neglect Lexa’s other nipple, moving over to the left to do the same. Sucking and licking it until she’s satisfied she’s given it as much work as the other.

 

“You like that don’t you, Lex.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Lexa hums with her head thrown back.

 

Clarke lays back down and places her hands on either side of Lexa’s hips. Lexa brings her head down for her lips to meet Clarke’s, now it’s her grinding into Clarke.

 

“Mm, Clarke take this off,” Lexa says in between breaks of the kiss; tugging at Clarke’s bra.

 

Clarke obeys immediately, leaning up a little to take it off and drop it to the floor. Lexa kisses her breasts straight away and Clarke feels a familiar wetness pool into her underwear. Lexa kisses down Clarke’s stomach and once she gets to just below Clarke’s bellybutton she hooks the blonde’s underwear with her fingers and then looks up at Clarke for permission. Clarke nods immediately, lifting her hips to help Lexa take them off. Lexa doesn’t hesitate to put her mouth to work as soon as they are.

 

“Oh my god,” Clarke breathes out when she feels Lexa kiss her clit gently. “Lexa, please.”

 

“I know.”

 

Lexa licks through Clarke’s folds and Clarke bucks up into Lexa’s mouth causing the brunette to grin. Clarke rolls her eyes, but not in annoyance at the smug girl between her legs; only in pleasure.

 

“Lex, I won’t be able to last if you don’t get that thing and fuck me already,” Clarke whispers with her eyes halfway open and bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Right… I-Uh, do I just-” Lexa stutters as she reaches for the strap-on.

 

“Just take off your underwear and step into it, I’ll help.”

 

Lexa climbs off the bed and does as Clarke says, removing her underwear and stepping into the harness. Clarke helps Lexa fix it into place so it’s now strapped onto Lexa perfectly, with the fake dick standing ‘erect’ between her legs. Clarke glances up at Lexa who’s blushing a little bit and stands up so she’s now eye to eye with her. Clarke knows a way to make her feel just a bit more comfortable.

 

“I can’t wait to see how it feels inside me,” Clarke leans over to whisper into Lexa’s ear. “I think you’ll like seeing it pump inside me with all my wetness on it, Lex.” Clarke takes the dick into her hand and pumps it extra slow, she knows it’s not real and Lexa can’t feel it but she’s sure the actions enough to elicit pleasure for the brunette. And she’s right.

 

“Woah, Clarke,” Lexa breathes. “That actually feels good… Like on my clit.”

 

Clarke smiles into Lexa’s neck and presses soft kisses there lightly. She stops her movements with the strap-on and brings her eyes to meet Lexa’s lustful gaze. Clarke kisses her once and then sits on the side of the bed, spreading her legs so Lexa can see her glistening sex. Clarke watches as Lexa’s clearly debating her next move. Lexa steps forward so she’s positioned in between Clarke’s legs, she places her palm on Clarke’s chest and pushes her down softly. She doesn’t take her eyes off of Lexa as Clarke begins to play with her breasts and then reaches one hand down to play with her clit, circling over it a few times.

 

“My turn,” Lexa demands as she grips the dick at its base to position it at Clarke’s wet opening.

 

“Wait,” Clarke says softly. “Run it through a few times.”

 

Lexa does. Running it through Clarke’s moist folds a few times and everytime she goes back to her opening she pushes it in a little more.

 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Clarke moans as her breaths start to become haggard.

 

“Do you want me to put it in now?” Lexa asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lexa pushes it inside Clarke, and Clarke’s hand covers her mouth to stop herself from moaning aloud.

 

“Clarke, it’s okay you can- no ones home remember.” Lexa reminds her.

 

Clarke nods at this and removes her hand from her mouth. Her legs are hanging off the bed uncomfortably so she brings them up and grips them with her hands. Lexa now has more space and so she leans down so she’s hovering over Clarke, her hands placed either side of Clarke’s stomach. Doing this brings the toy deeper inside of her which causes her to moan aloud and arch her back.

 

“I love the sounds you make when I’m fucking you, fuck.” Lexa says as she starts to pump the dick in and out of Clarke slowly. _In and out in and out._

 

“Lex-” Clarke begins but can’t finish.

 

“What do you want baby.” Lexa asks, grinding into Clarke slowly.

 

“Faster, please.” Clarke moans as her hands continue to play with her chest, taking her nipple between her thumb and finger.

 

Lexa begins to thrust into Clarke and the blonde can no longer can control her moans. Clarke opens her eyes and looks at Lexa who’s watching the dick move in and out of her.

 

“Do you like how it looks?” Clarke asks breathlessly.

 

“Fuck… yeah it looks so good, Clarke.” Lexa herself moans.

 

“I wish you could feel it,” Clarke says in labored breaths.

 

Lexa doesn’t stop thrusting inside Clarke, the blonde feels her grab her hips and pound into her harder.

 

“Lexa, please, please- oh my-”

 

“Clarke, it feels really good for me too- fuck.”

 

Clarke knows Lexa’s talking about her clit and she’s happy Lexa’s experiencing pleasure too. Clarke mutters a stream of expletives as Lexa thrusts into her, feeling her walls clamp down on the toy.

 

“Lex, wait, wait… wait.” Clarke breathes out quickly halting the brunettes movements.

 

“Are you okay, did i hu-”

 

“No-no I’m fine, more than fine actually. I just need a minute. I’m really close.”

 

“Isn’t that the point, Clarke.” Lexa giggles looking down at Clarke breathless.

 

Clarke smiles and watches Lexa slowly pump into Clarke again; agonizingly slow.

 

“Lexaaaaa,” Clarke huffs as she throws her head back in pleasure. “Please, it feels too good, I can’t- I can’t.”

 

“I know, and it’s okay, really. I want you to cum, please. For me.”

 

Clarke looks up at Lexa once more, specks of sweat dancing over her skin. Her eyes dark, and muscles in her arms prominent as she uses them to hold her up.

 

“Take me from behind,” Clarke says.

 

Lexa brings her gaze to Clarke’s in both surprise and awe.

 

“My pleasure,” Lexa says smugly as she purposefully removes the toy from Clarke slowly.

 

“I hate you,” Clarke mumbles.

 

“Uh huh, sure.”

 

Clarke crawls onto all fours so her ass and pussy is on full display.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa says as she climbs onto the bed positioned on her knees.

 

Clarke’s stomach flutters at Lexa’s words, the way she makes her feel is ridiculous. Her thoughts are soon interrupted when Lexa pushes the dick inside her without a warning. “Fuck, Lex.” Clarke whispers as she feels the girl thrust into her slowly.

 

“Clarke- the pressure on my clit from this position is too much. I don’t know how long-”

 

“Lexa, stop talking,” Clarke says as she leans down so her face is now in the bed sheets. The position pushing the toy deeper inside of her. “Fuck- okay me either.”

 

Lexa begins to pound Clarke from behind and the blonde moans every time her pussy is met with the base of the strap-on. She can feel that she’s close as her walls begin to clamp down on the dick. Clarke begins to grind back on it, causing a loud moan from Lexa behind her. Clarke brings her hand down to play with her clit but she feels Lexa’s hand stop her.

 

“Let me, Clarke.” Lexa says. “You keep doing that.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“You can do that thing you said you were gonna do after, it won’t take me long after that.”

 

Clarke nods into the bedsheets, her right ear pressed into them. She begins to rock into Lexa again, already feeling her orgasm on its way with the feeling of Lexa rubbing rapidly at her clit.

 

“oh my- fuck,” Clarke moans. Her high rushing over her as she turns her head so she can scream into the sheets. “Lexa, lexa, lex-” Clarke moans breathlessly into the bed, almost inaudibly.

 

“Say my name again, Clarke.” Lexa speaks softly but also moans at the pressure of the harness on her clit.

 

“Lex-”

 

Before Clarke can finish her climax completely takes over, leaving her breathless and squeezing her legs together roughly, trapping Lexa’s hand which is reached in between them. She can feel her heartbeat race as she comes down, raising her head from the sheets to get some air. Her lips are parted as she continues to pant; hair sticking to the side of her face.

 

“Oh my…” Clarke starts. “I don’t even know what to-”

 

Lexa laughs from behind, the fake dick still buried deep inside Clarke. “I know, that was _really_ hot.”

 

Clarke smiles and unclenches her legs to release Lexa’s hand, then pushes herself up. She feels Lexa ease herself out of Clarke, and can’t help but moan.

 

“You really like this don’t you?” Lexa says smugly as Clarke turns around to sit on her knees. Instantly shivering at the sensitivity of her clit.

 

“You could say that.” Clarke breathes out. Her eyes flickering over Lexa’s face. “I wanna try something.”

 

“Oookay?” Lexa says questioningly.

 

Clarke gets off the bed and positions herself on her knees on the floor, with her back against the bed. “Get over here.”

 

Lexa hops off the bed, walking to stand in front of Clarke with the toy just inches from her lips.

 

“Is this what you wanted,” Clarke says as she wraps her fingers around the dick and runs the tip over her mouth.

 

“Oh god,” Lexa breathes out as she looks down at Clarke with hooded eyelids.

 

Clarke smiles up at her and wraps her lips around the tip slowly. “Mmm,” she moans into it. Clarke then takes it into her mouth a little more, tasting her own wetness.

 

“Fuck- do you like the way you taste?”

 

Clarke continues to look up at Lexa, blue eyes never leaving green. She nods with the dick still in her mouth.

 

“Same,” Lexa says simply.

 

Clarke takes it from her mouth slowly with a pop. “The only way this will feel good is if you- you know, put pressure on your clit.”

 

“Yeah but how if i’m not inside you?” The brunette asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

 

Clarke doesn’t say anything, just raises her eyebrows.

 

“You want me to…” Lexa starts. “No I’m not following, Clarke.”

 

Clarke chuckles. “My mouth, Lex. Use my mouth.”

 

“Ooooh.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Uh, are you sure… won’t that hurt?”

 

“Uh no, Ive uh… don-”

 

“You better stop right there,” Lexa says.

 

“Make me.”

 

“As you wish,” Lexa smirks.

 

Once again Clarke wraps her lips around the tip but leaves the rest for Lexa to push in. She feels the brunette slowly do so, pushing it slowly inside her mouth until she feels the tip hit the back of her throat. Clarke gags a little and Lexa pulls out.

 

“Are y-”

 

“Lexa, trust me. Just keep going. I’ll tap you if I need you to stop okay?” Clarke reassures her and receives a nod.

 

Lexa pushes it inside Clarke’s mouth once again, moaning at the pressure on her clit when she does so. Clarke feels Lexa pick up speed as she begins to fuck her face. Clarke opens her mouth wide and drops her hands to give Lexa free reign. She trusts her; always.

 

“Fuc- it feels really good,” Lexa moans.

 

Clarke brings up her hands to squeeze Lexa’s ass. Lexa thrusts into her mouth faster, spit now falling from Clarke’s mouth to her chest. The sounds of Lexa’s moans and the sloppy noise Clarke’s mouth is producing mingling together. Clarke can tell Lexa’s close when she feels her put her hands on her her head to fuck her mouth at a better angle.

 

“Clarke, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Clarke taps Lexa’s leg to get her to stop, she needs air. Lexa stops immediately and looks down at Clarke in concern.

 

“It’s okay babe, I just need air,” Clarke breathes out.

 

Lexa nods and leans down to give Clarke a sloppy kiss. When she stands back up Clarke nods at her to continue. Clarke notices Lexa dropped her hands from her head so she reaches for them and puts them back. The blonde begins to deepthroat the dick, hearing Lexa moan above her. Lexa begins to thrust into Clarke’s mouth again at a rapid pace.

 

“Uh, yes, yes, yes.” Lexa moans with her eyes still on Clarke but her bottom lip between her teeth. She rocks into Clarke a few more times. “I’m gonn-”

 

Clarke feels Lexa pull out and she takes a breath. Lexa thrusts into her mouth again only to pull out again, she continues to do this this until Clarke feels the girl buck into her mouth once more moaning her name. Clarke pulls her head back so the toy slips from her mouth, gasping for breath but watching as Lexa comes down from her high. _God, I love her,_ Clarke thinks. Almost as if her mind was made to repeat those words forever.

 

“Clarke that was… God,” Lexa pants.

 

“Are you calling me a God?” Clarke raises her eyebrows with a smirk and then brings her hand to wipe her mouth.

 

“You’re nothing less.” Lexa says, leaning down so she too is on her knees. Lexa leans over and kisses Clarke chastely.

 

Clarke grins back at Lexa looking at her as though it’s the last time. She knows it’s not though, because Clarke has never been so sure of something in her life.

 

“Right, let's get you out of this and then make some food. I’m starving.” Clarke says as she stands up reaching out her hand to help Lexa stand too.

 

“Same,” Lexa laughs.

 

“I bet.” Clarke smiles diffidently and begins to help Lexa out of the harness. “Can I try it on you another time?”

 

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa leans over to kiss Clarke’s damp forehead. “I’d love that.” She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......................  
>  sorry for any typos or anything like that, its 5am... i'll edit tomos if there are
> 
> elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter dudes

It’s Monday morning and Clarke has pulled herself out of bed and is waiting outside for Lexa to pick her up. The cold air brushes against Clarke’s fingertips so she shoves them into her jacket pocket. Clarke watches as Lexa’s car pulls into the driveway, Lexa gets out of the car and walks over to Clarke’s side to open her door. 

“Thank you,” Clarke drops her head shyly, still foreign to the feeling of being shy around Lexa.

Lexa smiles, “No problem.” Then places her hand on Clarke’s back as she gets into the car.

Clarke already feels warm from the touch. 

Lexa’s enters the car and begins to drive off to school, Clarke reaches her hand over to Lexa’s thigh, rubbing slowly. Clarke has a smirk placed on her lips and she revels in the power she has over Lexa right now, whose tensed up at Clarke’s touch and is breathing a lot quicker than she was a few minutes ago. 

Lexa shuffles, tightening her grip on the wheel. “Clarke, if you don’t stop I can’t guarantee that we won’t get into a car crash,” she whispers through gritted teeth, trying her hardest to focus on the road ahead, which is luckily empty.

“Stop what?” Clarke questions, raising her eyebrows seductively and continuing to rub Lexa’s thigh. 

“Clarke, please,” Lexa huffs. 

Clarke giggles at Lexa, then moves her hands to Lexa’s flies. She holds the zip between her fingers, then looks up at Lexa for permission. Lexa bucks her hips into Clarke’s hands and nods her head slowly. 

“I need you, Clarke,” Lexa mutters almost stubbornly.

Clarke grins and slowly pulls Lexa’s zip down. She taps Lexa to help her pull down her jeans, who obeys immediately. Clarke runs a finger through Lexa’s covered folds, revealing a dampness on her fingers. 

“Lex, pull over,” Clarke says, noticing how distracted Lexa is. 

Lexa nods and parks the car on an empty road, stopping the engine and turning to look over at Clarke.

“We’ll be late for class,” Lexa says.

Clarke shrugs. “It’ll be worth it, I promise,” Clarke says in a low tone, eyes becoming dark as she runs a finger over Lexa’s bare thigh. “I’ve been wanting to add car sex to my list of things I to do for a while now anyway,” she chuckles shyly. 

Lexa lifts an eyebrow and smirks. “Well I’d love to help you complete this list,” Lexa says lowly and reaches over the to kiss Clarke lightly. 

Clarke leans into the kiss and brings one hand to cup Lexa’s breast through her palm. Lexa moans at the touch, spurring Clarke on. 

“This is what I dreamed about last night,” Clarke leans over to whisper into Lexa’s ear. Clarke flicks her tongue out to lick behind Lexa’s ear, gaining a shiver from the brunette. 

“What did you dream about?” Lexa speaks softly.

Clarke begins to climb into the back seat pulling Lexa with her who falls ontop of her. Clarke laughs lightly, huffing air onto Lexa’s face blowing the curls around her face. “God, you’re beautiful.” Clarke brushes the strands out of Lexa’s face and touches her cheek delicately. Lexa blushes at Clarke’s words and leans down to take Clarke’s lips into her own. 

Clarke leans up onto her elbows, deepening the kiss. She pulls back and places her forehead on Lexa’s as they both lean into each other, breaths mingling. 

“You wanna know what I dreamed about?” Clarke says.

Lexa nods, “tell me.”

“I was thinking about,” Clarke starts but begins to help Lexa shuffle completely out of her jeans, waiting until she falls down onto her again. “You,” she says, letting one finger run in between Lexa’s breasts, she’s happy Lexa is wearing a v-neck. “And me the other night, with the strap-on.”

Lexa’s breath hitches, and her cheeks blossom. “You—uh, liked it right?”

Clarke nods. “It felt so nice,” she says. “Inside me, filling me up.”

“Clarke, I—” Lexa stutters over her words. “It felt good to be inside you,” she says shyly.

“Did you like it when you were fucking my face?” Clarke says suggestively. She pushes Lexa down by her shoulders so that her face is in line with Clarke’s centre. “I’d say it’s my turn, no?” 

Lexa nods into Clarke. Her eyes meeting Clarke’s as she brings her face forward to kiss Clarke’s covered clit. “I’d agree on that,” Lexa breathes. 

Clarke’s feelings are heightened when Lexa’s around, she feels every emotion race through her body at once. It overwhelms her, sometimes she just needs to breathe. So that’s what she does. She takes a deep breath and looks down at Lexa whose eyelids are low and eyes are dark. Clarke takes another breath.

Clarke lifts her hips so Lexa can remove her shorts and underwear. 

“I loved it too, Clarke,” Lexa whispers looking down at Clarke’s centre. “I love watching your face when you come,” Lexa adds. She then moves down and places her mouth lightly over Clarke’s clit — which gains a loud moan from the blonde. 

Clarke’s happy that they’re in an empty street otherwise she’d be weary of how loud she’s being. She grips onto the front seat chair and bucks lightly into Lexa’s mouth, which is stagnant over Clarke’s clit. 

Lexa pulls back and swipes a tongue over her lips. “Sometimes I’m too scared to say it,” Lexa mutters. “But I love when you take control, Clarke,” she says. “When you tell me what to do.”

Clarke’s eyes flicker over Lexa’s face, admiring the honesty of her normally reticent girlfriend. Girlfriend, Clarke repeats to herself, becoming enthusiastic at the name. Clarke reaches down to take Lexa’s chin into her hand.

“Fuck me, Lexa,” Clarke lets the words roll off her tongue harshly. Not breaking eye-contact with Lexa who leans forward to stroke her tongue through Clarke’s wet folds. “Just like that,” Clarke mutters as she throws her head back and pulls Lexa’s hand underneath her t-shirt to take its place on her breast. Lexa then takes Clarke’s nipple in between her fingers as she massages her breast, loud moans escaping Clarke’s mouth.

“I love how your eyebrows crinkle together when something feels really good, and your eyes shut tightly,” Lexa whispers as she pulls away from Clarke’s clit. Clarke brings her head back to meet Lexa’s stare, breathing heavily. Lexa shuffles back as much as she can with the space she has and then brings one finger to play with Clarke’s wet opening. “Just like that,” Lexa says when Clarke’s eyebrows knit together and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Clarke’s feels butterflies erupt in her stomach. She grinds down on Lexa’s finger, but one still isn’t enough for her. “Lexa, I need m—more,” she stammers, it’s hard for her to form coherent words when her girlfriend makes her feel this good.

“How much more?” Lexa teases, sliding another digit inside Clarke. “This much?” She questions pumping two fingers inside the blonde whose chest is rising and falling rapidly and her sharp breaths cutting through the air. “How about this much?” Lexa says in a husky low voice. She slides in a third finger and pumps inside Clarke at a slow pace — Clarke keeps her eyes closed and absorbs the feeling of Lexa inside her, Clarke’s pussy tightens around Lexa’s fingers at the thought.

“Mm—I love you inside me,” Clarke says through gritted teeth and labored breaths. “I love when you fuck yourself on me too,” Clarke mumbles thinking about Lexa getting off just from grinding into her thigh. The thought of her helping Lexa meet her climax always turns her on. “Do it baby, please,” Clarke whispers. “Let me help you get off.”

“But what about you?” Lexa questions as her fingers drive faster into Clarke. Roughly — which leaves Clarke very close to the edge, but she holds on.

Clarke brings her stare to meet Lexa’s once again. “I like it… Watching you get off— I… Don’t know it helps me finish,” Clarke says. Almost inaudibly as her cheeks begin to blush. 

Lexa nods, a smug look plastering her face. “How about I did that on your face?” Lexa tries to say confidently, but Clarke sees that it wavers.

Clarke’s eyes widen and she feels herself get wetter thinking about Lexa riding her face. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand which lies lazily on her breast and pulls Lexa up so that she’s hovering on top of her. Though she still doesn’t remove her fingers from Clarke and it makes Clarke buck into her hand without thought — gaining a playful grin from Lexa.

Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke who doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, slipping her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth. Clarke pulls back and looks up at Lexa who looks so ineffable, Clarke could never find the words to explain Lexa, nothing is worthy enough. 

“Turn around,” Clarke says. 

Clarke watches as Lexa’s eyes drift down to hers. Lexa removes her fingers from Clarke languidly, she then places all three fingers inside Clarke’s mouth, which has no problem with fitting them all. Clarke looks up at Lexa behind her thick eyelashes and sucks lightly on the brunettes fingers. She knows Lexa likes this kind of thing. Clarke flicks her tongue around Lexa’s fingers and she hears the girl moan. She then starts to bob her head, taking as much of Lexa’s fingers that she can. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa breathes then reluctantly removes her fingers from Clarke’s mouth to turn around. Her posture rigid as she attempts to stand up without hitting her head on the roof, she succeeds and then places her knees on either side of Clarke’s face, her back against the window.

Clarke’s happy that the car seats can accommodate their position. She looks up at Lexa’s sex and then lets her hand travel down her stomach to her own. Clarke takes her other hand to grip Lexa’s hip so that she can lower her onto her mouth. Clarke sticks her tongue out and lets Lexa’s opening fall onto it, a loud moan escaping from the beautiful girl above her. 

“Mmm,” Clarke hums into Lexa, wetness coating her lips as Lexa begins to ride her tongue. 

“Clarke, you feel so good,” Lexa huffs.

Clarke removes her tongue. “So do you, Lex.”

“Touch yourself, I wanna watch,” Lexa pants eagerly.

Clarke doesn’t wait another moment and slips her fingers through her own folds. Gathering up her wetness as she flatly places her tongue on Lexa’s pussy. Lexa grinds down onto Clarke’s face which really turns Clarke on. 

“Just like that, pleas—” Lexa moans.

Clarke dips a finger inside herself, the distinctive taste of Lexa covering her tongue. She adds another and slides them out into her folds every time she pulls out, bucking into her own hands.

Clarke feels Lexa lean down across her, the feeling of Lexa’s lips placing a kiss on her lips making her eyes roll back. She removes her hand from her cunt and then flicks her tongue through Lexa’s folds, feeling Lexa swipe her tongue over her clit.

“Oh my god, Lexa,” Clarke begins. “I’m not gonna last.”

Clarke bucks her sex into Lexa’s face when she feels the girl’s tongue begin to circle her clit. 

“I love the way you taste,” Lexa says as she grinds down onto Clarke’s face.

“Fuck, faster, fuck my face faster. Please,” Clarke requests.

Clarke feels Lexa’s hips quicken at the request, hot moans being blown onto her pussy. Clarke’s hips always moving to find Lexa’s mouth. 

“I’m close, I’m gonn—” Clarke breathes. 

Clarke feels Lexa enter two fingers inside her and Clarke nearly forgets how to breathe when Lexa curls them inside her. With that, Clarke grinds her sex into Lexa’s face one last time, her eyes roll into the back of her head and she lets out a breathy moan onto Lexa’s cunt.

Lexa remains still on top of Clarke, it takes Clarke a moment to come back down but as soon as she does she brings her other hand to Lexa’s hip and pulls her sex directly onto her mouth. She flicks her tongue speedily over Lexa’s clit. 

“Right there, Clarke.” Lexa’s movements on Clarke’s face become frantic.

Clarke moves her tongue as fast as she can and then reaches her hands behind to squeeze Lexa’s ass.

“Yes, right there,” Lexa repeats as she grinds down into Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke hears Lexa’s breath speed up — her breaths hot over Clarke’s clit, but the blonde tries not to think about it. Lexa breath become rapid and her hips still — her body then goes slack on top of Clarke’s as she reaches her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Lexa says. 

Clarke taps her to climb off of her face. Lexa does, getting up to move to the other side, picking up Clarke’s naked legs to lie on top of her thighs.

“I love you,” Clarke says, then leans up on her elbows to look over at Lexa.

Lexa smiles shyly and then begins to draw with her fingers on Clarke’s ankle. “I love you too, Clarke.”

Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever felt this happy. But then reality breaks her from her thoughts.

“Shit, we’re already an hour late,” Clarke realizes as she looks down at her watch. “We should get going before Raven and Octavia go all detective on us.”

*

“So where were you guys?” Raven asks sitting across from Clarke and Lexa. 

“Yeah, you were gone practically all morning?” Octavia adds.

Clarke looks at Lexa who is sitting next to her at the table. The cafeteria’s loud and it’s difficult to form thoughts but Clarke’s never felt so sure about something. She kicks at Lexa’s ankle underneath the table and catches the girl’s attention. Clarke simply nods at Lexa with a tight-lipped smile and waits to receive a nod back, which she does.

“We… Uh,” Clarke begins. “We have something to tell you guys actually.”

Raven and Octavia look at each other, playfully raising their eyebrows. Clarke’s curious to what their so smug about but she doesn’t ask.

“What is it?” Raven questions nonchalantly as she drinks from her soda and nudges Octavia.

Clarke places both her hands flat on the table awkwardly. “Lexa and I… We’re kind of togeth—”

“I knew it!” Raven exclaims, standing from her seat. 

Clarke watches as Raven holds her hand out in front of Octavia, who rolls her eyes. 

“Pay up, O.”

“Okay, okay,” Octavia mumbles, she pulls out ten dollars and shoves it into Raven’s hand.

Raven sits back down and Clarke watches her closely, then turns to Lexa who looks just as confused.

“We knew dumbass,” Raven says.

Octavia nods. “We were betting on how long it’d take you guys to tell us,” she says. “I thought you’d both tell us a lot later.”

“You did?” Lexa asks, surprise written all over her expression.

“Uh huh,” Raven replies. “Took you guys long enough to realize.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but a smile teases her lips. “So you guys don’t feel awkward or anything?” 

“Not unless you guys start telling us about your sexual escapades or something,” Raven teases.

“Actually, that’s why we’re so la—” Lexa starts, but Clarke quickly covers her mouth with her hand, silencing her girlfriend. 

“Gross,” Raven and Octavia respond in unison.

“What she was trying to say is that’s why we’re so lucky to have you guys,” Clarke attempts to lie but receives an eye-roll from both of her friends.

The bell rings and Clarke’s never been so grateful. They all stand from their seats and begin to walk to their next class, saying their goodbyes. Clarke holds Lexa’s wrist so she can’t leave yet and then intertwines their hands together. “Let’s spend some time together, after school,” Clarke says. “We can lay out in my garden if it’s still hot.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “I’ll see you then,” she then leans down and places a quick kiss on Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke’s fingers linger on her lips as Lexa walks away. 

*

Clarke and Lexa are lying on a blanket outside in the garden. The sun beating down on Clarke’s face — leaving sprinkles of sweat to dance across her chest. Pieces of grass tickle the back of her neck so she slides down the blanket so that she’s now eye-to-eye with Lexa. Their hands laced together between them. 

“I like this,” Clarke says.

Lexa’s eyes flutter open to look over at Clarke. “Me too.”

“I like being with you.”

“I like it too, Clarke,” Lexa responds. “A lot.”

Clarke leans over to place a kiss on the bridge of Lexa’s nose.

“Do you think we’ll stay together?” Clarke asks. She thens lets her free hand caress Lexa’s arm. “Like when we go off to college?”

Lexa nods. “Whenever I think about my future,” she starts. “You’re always in it. I can’t even think about a world without you. It doesn’t feel right.”

Clarke’s heart flutters at Lexa’s words — she’s feels so happy, so content. “I hope so.”

“I hope so too.”

Clarke’s eyes explore Lexa’s face. Her eyes emanate honesty and her lips beg to be kissed.

“Do you think we should tell my mom?” Clarke says.

“It’s up to you,” Lexa shrugs. “My mom already knows.”

Clarke leans up on one elbow. “Wait she does?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What did she say?”

Lexa smiles. “She said she’d want no one better with her daughter than you.”

Clarke blushes.

“And there really is no one better for me, Clarke,” Lexa says while bringing a hand up to rub gently at Clarke’s chin.

Clarke leans down to place a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. “I can’t believe we’re really together.”

Lexa nods in agreement. “I know, me neither.”

“When did you know?” Clarke questions, her fingers now drawing invisible circles on Lexa’s arms. “That you liked me… More than a friend?”

“I think I always knew,” Lexa’s eyes begin to close. “It was accepting it that was the hard part — you were my best friend, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“I know, me too.”

“But the day we kissed in your bedroom,” Lexa says. “God, I wasn’t expecting it to feel that good, you know?”

Clarke chuckles. “It did feel good didn’t it.”

“Uh huh,” Lexa smiles and opens her eyes again. 

Clarke places her hands behind her head and leans down to look up at the vivid blue sky. She counts the clouds in her view and then counts how many times Lexa has kissed her today. She wonders if there’s a correlation with the outer-space and love. Clarke’s sure there is. Her love for Lexa doesn’t feel like it has gravity weighing it down, it feels unrestricted, it feels easy. It makes Clarke feel intensely and fiercely. No, her feelings for Lexa definitely aren’t limited to this world. 

“Clarke?” 

Clarke shakes her head out of her reverie and turns to look at Lexa.

“I love you.”

Clarke’s never heard Lexa say those three words so confidently. It makes her stomach flip. But Clarke doesn’t hesitate to reply — only honesty coating her words. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elizajanetaylr.tumblr.com
> 
> (if you wanna check out my other clexa fic 'Losing Control' feel free! - its a college au)


End file.
